My Tsundere Maid-sama 2
by Saenatori
Summary: Sudah enam bulan sejak Rinto pergi ke Australia. ternyata, Lenka mendapat beasiswa dan ia dapat menyusul Rinto ke Aussie! bagaimana kesan Rinto? bagaimana kehidupan mereka di Australia?/Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan baca My Tsundere Maid-sama/Warning: OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, ga selesai-selesai, typo, bad summary/RnR?/ Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, karena milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha, tapi fict ini milik Sae dan para OCnya

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Berita

Sudah 6 bulan sejak Rinto pergi ke Australia. Lenka melamun, dan menghela napas.

"Lenka!" kata Gumi. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Ia telah jadian dengan Gumiya, sahabat Rinto.

"Iya?"

"Mau pergi enggak? Len dan Rin yang ajak!" kata Gumi. Sudah dari dua bulan yang lalu Rin dan Len kembali ke sekolah mereka yang lama. Lenka menggeleng lemas.

"Maaf, aku harus kerja," ucap Lenka lemah.

"Lenka-nee kenapa?" ujar Gumi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Lenka tersenyum. Tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku hanya merasa kesepian, sudah lima bulan Rinto tidak mengabari aku," katanya lagi. Gumi merasa sedih sekali melihat nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Lenka refreshing yuk. Onee kasihan," ucap Gumi menghibur.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Kau tahu sendiri, aku harus kerja," ucap Lenka tersenyum. "Aku kerja dulu ya. Dadah," kata Lenka. Ia mengambil tasnya dan pulang ke kediaman Kagamine. "Aku pulang…"

Sepi, tidak ada yang menyambut. Seperti biasa ia meletakkan tasnya, lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan sebuah kaus putih dan celana panjang. Dan pergi lagi. Ia berjalan ke sebuah toko kecil, namun ramai pengunjung.

"Moshimoshi," ucap gadis itu. Semua orang menyambutnya.

"Lenka Kagahime!" seru mereka. Lenka tersenyum.

"Lenka-san," ucap seorang gadis berambut teal. Lenka mengangguk. "Hari ini kau boleh bebas memilih. Berapapun, apapun."

"Terima kasih, Miku," ucap Lenka. Orang yang tadi di panggil Miku mengangguk. Seseorang berdiri di sebelah Miku. Ia kakak gadis itu, namanya Leon. Ia berdiri di depan panggung kecil yang berada di dalam toko.

"Lenka!" teriak penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih kalian mau datang," ucap Lenka tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang menggambarkan perasaanku ini. Judulnya, From Y to Y." gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

senaka wo mukete kimi wa arukidashita  
>kawasu kotoba mo nai mama<br>yureru kokoro no naka kodomo no youni sakenda  
>ikanaide ikanaide nee...<p>

senaka wo mukete boku wa arukidashita  
>namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya<br>shiawase sugiru no wa kirai da to itsuwatta  
>tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai... (mirai...)<br>torimodosenu negai... (negai...)  
>(ah)<p>

sukoshi hiroku kanjiru kono semai wanruumu  
>kokoro no sukima wo hirogeru you da<br>sukoshi nagaku kanjiru honno ibbun ichibyou

kimi to sugosetara, to

negau koto sae yurusarenai sekai nano kana  
>tatta hitotsu no uso de sae mo<br>kimi no namida wo unde shimau  
>kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita<br>sono te ni fureta koto  
>kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto<p>

ima wo hitotsu hirou tabi kako wo hitotsu suteru you na  
>yuugen no kioku to jikan no naka<br>soko ni isuwatta dake no boku no sonzai nado  
>kitto kimi no kioku kara kieru<p>

(Ah-) mou nidoto modorenai no?  
>koko wa hajimari ka, owari ka<p>

hiroi beddo de nemuru yoru wa mada akenai  
>mata hitori de yume wo miru yo<br>kimi no kioku wo tadoru yume wo  
>kazoekirenai hodo no tsumi wo kasanetekita<br>sono te ni fureta koto  
>kimi no tonari de sotto ikiyou to shita koto<p>

kodoku no itami de tsugunau kara  
>kimi no kioku ni sotto isasete<p>

kawaranai kimochi de mata deaetara ii ne  
>soshite te wo tsunagou<br>sono tokimade  
>'mata ne'<p>

Lenka menyudahi lagunya. Semua menatapnya. Lenka merasa cairan hangat membasahi wajahnya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipinya. "Lho? Aku?"

"Lenka, jangan sedih!" "Iya, kami juga sedih kalau Lenka sedih!" para penonton di toko itu mulai menghiburnya. Lenka menutup mulutnya dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih…" ucap gadis itu tersedu-sedu.

"Lenka, ini bayaran untuk hari ini," kata Miku. Lenka membungkuk lagi.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya.

Setelah kepergian Rinto, Lenka merasa tidak enak hati karena orang tua Rinto membiayai hidupnya. Sejak saat itu, ia bekerja di sebuah toko milik seorang gadis bernama Miku sebagai penyanyi. Pertama ia hanya seorang penyanyi magang, namun makin lama pengunjung di toko Miku semakin banyak, karena mendengar suara Lenka.

Lenka berjalan menuju rumah Kagamine. Gadis itu membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Ano, Lenka-san? Ada tamu," ucap Rui, pembantu di kediaman Kagamine itu.

"Suruh masuk, Rui. Terima kasih," balas Lenka. Gumi dan Gumiya masuk ke kamar Lenka.

"Onee!" teriak Gumi memeluk Lenka.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, kami hanya mau belajar," kata Gumiya. Akhir-akhir ini nilai Lenka naik drastis, dari yang dulu seratus, sembilan lima, sembilan delapan, menjadi nilai sempurna.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak niat belajar," kata Lenka lesu.

"Karena Rinto tidak menghubungimu?" kata Gumiya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari gelagatmu. Kalau kau gembira, pasti ada berita dari Rinto. Kalau biasa saja atau cenderung murung, berarti tidak ada kabar darinya," balas Gumiya. "Dan sudah lima bulan lebih kau murung."

"Habisnya aku kan khawatir terhadapnya," balas Lenka.

"Kenapa Onee enggak yang telepon Rinto aja?" usul Gumi.

"Hmm…"

"Itu patut di coba," kata Gumiya membenarkan. Lenka mengambil ponselnya. Ditekan nomor telepon Rinto, dan menunggu sambil mendengarkan nada sambungan.

"Halo?" jawab seseorang diujung telepon. Suara itu maskulin anak umur 17 tahunan.

"Rinto!"

"Yeah?" balasnya. Gumi dan Gumiya mendekatkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar suara Rinto. Sepertinya ia bersama beberapa orang karena terdengar mereka berbincang-bincang, kadang tertawa.

"Ini Lenka."

"Lenka? Ngapain telepon-telepon?" tanya Rinto ketus.

"Habisnya Rinto enggak ngasih kabar lagi. Kan aku penasaran," jawab Lenka.

"Sorry, aku sibuk," balas Rinto dengan ketus lagi. Gumi menggigit jarinya, sedangkan Gumiya sibuk menggrogoti buku (?).

"Kapan Rinto pulang?" tanya gadis itu.

"Enggak tahu."

"Kan Rinto sudah janji, mau pulang cepat. Aku su-"

"Aku bilang enggak tahu! Aku sibuk, jadi enggak bisa pulang, ngerti!" bentak Rinto. Lenka menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Lenka terdiam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Kok Rinto galak sih. Kan aku sudah nelpon Rinto karena Rinto tidak pernah nelpon ke sini lagi. Rinto sudah berubah. Memangnya Rinto makan apa sih di sana sampai bisa buat kamu jadi galak? Lenka pengen nyoba," ucap Lenka pelan, namun bisa didengar. Gumi yang kesal mendengar bentakan Rinto, mau sekali menjambret telepon Lenka, dan membalas bentakan Rinto.

"Biarin saja. Lagipula, kan semua orang bisa aja berubah," jawab Rinto seperti gumaman.

"Aku pengen tanya satu hal sama Rinto. Hal-hal yang Rinto lakukan sebelum dan saat di bandara maksudnya apa?"

"Iseng aja. Siapa tahu bisa jadi kenangan buat Lenka," jawab Rinto santai.

"Buat kenang-kenangan?" tanya Lenka kesal. "Jadi Rinto menciumku itu maksudnya buat kenang-kenangan!? Kenapa aku harus menerima kenangan seperti itu!?"

"Hmm… biar Lenka enggak sedih waktu itu," jawab Rinto.

"Ya, aku memang sedih waktu itu. Saat Rinto pergi dari sini. Asal Rinto tahu aja ya, enggak denger suara Rinto selama 5 bulan aja sedihnya enggak kira-kira, apalagi sekarang! Sudahlah, aku enggak mau mendengar suara Rinto lagi!" BRAK! Lenka menutup telepon dengan setengah membanting. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena emosi. Gumi langsung memeluk Lenka, dan menghiburnya.

"Sudah, Lenka tidak usah memikirkan cowok macam itu. Lenka-nee sabar ya," hibur Gumi. Namun air mata telah keluar dan menetes dari mata Lenka. Ia menahan tangisnya, dan mengusap air matanya.

"Kesel. Rinto bilang ia sudah enggak niat ke sini, dan katanya… katanya… ia menciumku buat kenang-kenangan," kata Lenka sambil menggenggam leontin pemberian Rinto. Jujur, kalau Sae jadi Lenka, akan Sae lempar itu leontin ke bak sampah, atau kalau boleh ke sungai, biar enggak ada jejaknya lagi.

"Lenka," kata Gumiya. "Di lehermu itu apa? Digigit serangga?" tanyanya. Secara refleks tangan Lenka langsung menyentuh lehernya, dan ada bekas merah kecil di sana.

"Ini…" jawab Lenka. Mukanya memerah, dan Gumiya terbalak.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah 'ditandai' oleh Rinto?" tanya Gumiya. Lenka menunduk.

"Kalau boleh pilih, aku tidak suka ditandai seperti ini," jawab Lenka. Gumiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau minum atau makan apa?" katanya. Ia memanggil pembantunya, Rui. "Rui-san!"

"Iya, Lenka-san?" jawab Rui. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Lenka. Rui terbalak karena Lenka tengah menangis. "Maaf!" ucapnya.

"Masuk saja," kata Lenka. "Aku mau jus pisang, aisu pisang, roti pisang, kalau bisa, masak semua pisang yang ada di kulkas. Kalau kalian?" tanya Lenka ke Gumi dan Gumiya..

"Sama, tapi semua wortel!" ucap mereka kompak.

"Baiklah," ujar Rui.

Tepat setelah Rui pergi, telepon seseorang berbunyi. Lenka membuka ponselnya. "Bukan." Gumi juga menggeleng. Ternyata ponsel Gumiya.

"Halo? Gumiya Megopoid di sini. Siapa ini? Rinto?" kata Gumiya. Lenka dan Gumi terbalak, dan berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka. Gumiya yang merasa gerah di kerubuti seperti itu, menekan tombol agar semua dapat mendengar percakapan mereka tanpa harus berdekat-dekatan.

"Gumiya, gawat!" kata Rinto dari telepon.

"Gawat apa? Kalau ada perlu aja, kamu telepon. Ke mana aja lima bulan ini?" tanya Gumiya.

"Sorry, sibuk banget. Aku lagi mau ujian akhir. Masa ya Gumiya, tadi Lenka nelpon ke ponsel."

"Terus?"

"Ya panik banget. Gimana dong?"

"Gimana apanya?" jawab Gumiya.

"Apanya gimana? Kok tumben banget dia nelpon. Seringnya enggak. Kamu suruh ya? Atau yang lain yang suruh?" tanya Rinto.

"Ngapain suruh? Kasihan tahu, dia nungguin kamu terus. Hampir setiap hari dia bengong karena kau tidak kasih kabar. Sudah bagus dia enggak nerima Leon. Seharusnya kamu pengertian juga dong," ucap Gumiya.

"Ha? Leon? Siapa tuh?" kata Rinto curiga.

"Salah sendiri kagak nelpon lima bulan. Tuh kan, ketinggalan berita. Sombong sih, enggak pernah kasih kabar," kata Gumiya.

"Leon itu siapa?" tanya Rinto yang sepertinya sudah enggak sabar mendengar siapa itu Leon, dan apa kedudukannya sampai bisa ada di hidup Lenka.

"Leon itu pemilik toko kecil. Setiap hari Lenka kerja di sana, sebagai penyanyi. Si Leon, jatuh cinta sama suaranya Lenka sejak pertama kali tuh cewek nyanyi, terus adiknya Leon, Miku, ngerekut Lenka jadi penyanyi di tokonya. Si Lenka mau aja karena dia enggak enak sama orang tua kau yang setiap hari ngebiayain dia hidup. Sejak Lenka kerja di sana, Leon ngejar-ngejar Lenka setengah mati," jelas Gumiya. Memang cerita itu benar. Gumi memandang Lenka, dan Lenka mengangguk mengiyakan cerita itu.

"Iya? Terus diterima enggak?" tanya Rinto enggak sabaran.

"Sabar. Syukurnya, waktu itu Lenka lagi cinta mati sama Rinto, jadi dia nolak si Leon. Malahan Lenka bilang, kalau dia lagi suka sama Rinto walaupun kau lagi ada di belahan dunia sana. Lenka percaya padamu dan menunggu kamu pulang. Ciuhh… ngaku-ngaku mau liburan ke sini, sekarang malah kasih kabar aja kagak. Mana janjimu yang katanya mau ke sini? Kasihan tahu itu cewek, nungguin cowok macem kau," kata Gumiya.

"Sorry deh. Yang penting Lenka nolak Leon," jawab Rinto.

"Sebentar… sebentar," kata Gumiya. "Aku bilang itu dulu, waktu kamu baru pergi ke Aussie. Dan itu sudah 6 bulan yang lalu. Udah lama banget!"

"Jangan nakut-nakutin, dong," kata Rinto.

"Enggak nakut-nakutin. Cuma menceritakan berita yang sudah terlewatkan oleh kamu selama lima bulan," kata Gumiya santai. Lenka dan Gumi saling berpandangan.

"Udah deh, langsungcerita aja," jawab Rinto ketus.

"Hmm… walaupun Leon di tolak, dia tetep aja deketin Lenka. Selain Leon itu kakak dari orang yang merekut Lenka, ternyata dia juga kakak kelasnya Lenka di SMA Crypton. Makin banyak peluang deh," kata Gumiya.

"Jangan dong, Lenka itu milikku," ucap Rinto memelas.

"Tau kok. Kita semua udah tahu soal tanda Lenka," kata Gumiya datar.

"Tanda apa?" tanya Rinto polos.

"Hallo? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang memberi tanda di hari-hari terakhir sebelum pergi? Kau tahu, kissmark itu enggak gampang hilang. Jadi sampai sekarang di leher Lenka itu ada beberapa tanda yang kau berikan," ucap Gumiya.

"Masa sih?"

"Dan satu lagi tentang Leon. Dia itu anak pinter. Setiap Lenka pulang kerja, dia itu selalu menyempatkan diri ngajarin Lenka. Malahan sampai sang adik ngomel, karena adiknya sendiri kagak pernah di ajarin."

"Bukannya Lenka udah pinter?" kata Rinto.

"Iya. Tapi si Lenka itu setiap hari belajar, tahu! Di beberapa mata pelajaran kelemahannya semua dia ajarin sama Leon. Kan dari dulu nilai si Lenka itu enggak pernah kurang dari delapan, sekarang nilainya enggak pernah kurang dari sembilan puluh lima. Kau tahu itu berkat siapa?"

"Jangan bilang Leon."

"LEON! Keren enggak tuh," ucap Gumiya bersemangat. Suara Rinto sudah seperti orang setengah hidup. "Kamu sih, udah deh, enggak usah diharepin." Lenka dan Gumi sebisa mungkin enggak ketawa mendengar suara Rinto. Kalau kebablasan, saking gelinya mereka tertawa tanpa suara (?). Canggih kan!

"Tapi yang pasti Lenka nolak dia kan?"

"Hmm… enggak tahu deh. Mendingan tanya sendiri. Tapi enggak tahu ya kalau dia enggak mau ngomong sama kamu karena tadi di bentak-bentak. Aduh, kalau aku jadi kamu, tiap hari nelepon, di baek-baekin tuh cewek. Kamu juga sih kagak perasaan," kata Gumiya menyalahkan.

"Jangan gitu dong. Tapi kok tahu tadi aku ngebentak-bentak Lenka?"

"Lenka tadi nelepon Gumi, dan kebetulan aku ada di sebelah Gumi. Dia cerita kalau kamu sudah enggak peduli lagi sama dia. Malahan kamu marah-marah waktu ditanyain kapan pulang. Tega banget sih. Dia kan hanya pengen tahu kabarmu. Dia udah nungguin lama, tahu. Lima… hmm… menjelang enam bulan. Kelewatan bener sih," ucap Gumiya memanas-manasi.

"Aduh, aku bingung nih. Saat dia nelpon, aku sedang bareng temen-temen. Diliatin, diketawain, terus diejek pula sama mereka."

"Rinto."

"Ya?"

"Kamu enggak seneng Lenka telepon?"

"Bukannya enggak seneng sih, tapi malu aja."

"Kalau kamu malu punya cewek kayak Lenka, mendingan Lenka buat si Leon aja, dan kamu cari cewek baru di sana," usul Gumiya.

"Gila lo!" teriak Rinto. "Enggak boleh!"

"Terus ngapain malu. Kasihan dia. Lenka aja nelpon Gumi ngomel-ngomel sambil nangis," kata Gumiya.

"Ha!? Sambil nangis!?" kata Rinto merasa bersalah.

"Ini semua salah lo, To," kata Gumiya. "Kamu yang ninggalin dia, kamu juga yang harus berusaha dapetin dia lagi. Entah apa caranya, aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku enggak bisa bantuin dalam masalah ini. Ini semua harus kamu coba sendiri. Saya enggak bisa campur tangan."

"Tapi aku lagi panik nih. Enggak bisa mikir. Aduh, gimana dong Ya?"

"Aduh To, gitu aja mikir. Gampang, minta maaf aja."

"Grogi tau! Aku takut dia enggak bakal maafin."

"Kalau kagak usaha minta maaf, ya kagak bakal di maafin. Sana telepon Lenka sebelum di ambil sama Leon!" perintah Gumiya.

"I-iya. Udah ya, trims!" Rinto menutup teleponnya. Lenka dan Gumi tertawa mendengar nada bicaa Gumiya yang sangat mengancam.

"Gumiya jago!" kata Lenka.

"Nee… Onee! Onee!" panggil Gumi. "Yang diceritakan Gumiya itu benar?"

"Hmm… bisa di bilang sama dengan kenyataan," ucap Lenka. Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Lenka-san, makanan sudah siap," ucap Rui. Lenka mengangguk.

"Makasih ya Rui-san," ucap Lenka.

"Yeay, makan! Makan!" kata Gumi melahap wortel gorengnya (?). Lenka meminum jus pisang yang diatasnya ada aisu pisang. Tiba-tiba handphone Lenka berbunyi.

"Hmmm… cepet juga itu orang. Tunggu ya, aku mau terima telepon dulu," ucap Lenka. Ia menarik napas, dan menjawab. "Halo?"

"Halo, Lenka?" kata suara di seberang sana.

"Ya?"

"Lenka lagi ngapain?" tanya Rinto.

"Makan! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lenka.

"Lenka marah ya?"

"Marah."

"Maaf deh," kata Rinto.

"Iya," ucap Lenka dengan ketus. Lalu terdiam. "Udah nih? Kasihan aisunya meleleh."

"Lenka, maaf ya. Hmm… aku tahu Lenka marah, maafin Rinto deh."

"Ya."

"Tadi aku sedang bareng teman-temanku, jadi kaget pas Lenka nelpon."

"Oh, Rinto malu kalau aku telepon? Rinto takut cewek Rinto di sana tahu ya?" kata Lenka judes. Gumi dan Gumiya menahan tawa sambil setengah cekikikan pelan.

"Eh, enggak kok. Aku enggak punya pacar," kata Rinto panik.

"Lalu?"

"Lenka sendiri punya pacar enggak?"

"Enggak."

"Kalau cowok yang lagi deket?" kata Rinto waswas.

"Hmm… ada sih," kata Lenka. Rinto syok seketika.

"Siapa?" tanya Rinto ketakutan.

"Namanya Leon. Dia kakak kelasku," ucap Lenka santai. "Dia baik. Lalu dia mau kasih aku lowongan kerja." Rinto membeku. "Eh? Sudah nih?"

"Belom!" kata Rinto cepat.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Eh, si Leon itu, orangnya kelewatan enggak?"

"Kenapa tanya?" balas Lenka. Gumiya meneguk jusnya sambil membayangkan wajah Rinto.

"Kan aku cinta sama Lenka. Aku kan hati-hati sama orang yang dekat-dekat sama Lenka," ucap Rinto.

"Ya, aku percaya. Tidak kasih kabar selama lima bulan lebih aja udah jadi bukti."

"Aku ada study, jadi enggak bisa hubungin. Enggak sempat," kata Rinto. "Eeee… tapi Lenka enggak ada niat buat pacaran sama Leon, kan?"

"Hmm… tergantung," ucap Lenka. Sebisa mungkin Gumi tertawa tanpa suara.

"Eh, jangan!" teriak Rinto.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya… soalnya…"

"Rinto enggak seneng sama dia seperti sama Piko dan Lui, begitu?" ucap Lenka.

"Kok tahu jawabannya?"

"Rinto."

"Ya?"

"Kamu itu bukan siapa-siapa aku."

"Tapi aku ini tuanmu!" kata Rinto membantah. Lenka menghela napas.

"Rinto, kita jarak jauh sekarang. Kau ini, pacarku juga bukan. Capek, tahu sama anak egois sepertimu!"

"Ya, aku tahu kita sekarang berjauhan. Tapi masak sampai sekarang kau tidak mau jadi pelayan pribadiku?" kata Rinto.

"Terserah lah. Sudah ya, aku tutup."

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu!" kata Rinto.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ng…"

"Pokoknya, kalau Rinto enggak ngehubungin aku seminggu sekali, aku sudah tidak mau memedulikan Rinto lagi!" ancam Lenka. Gumi menggigiti roti wortel sambil tertawa tanpa suara.

"Baik! Janji!"

"Sudah ya. Aku mau makan."

"Iya! Eh, ta-" Lenka menutup telepon. Lalu Gumi meledakkan tawanya.

"Lenka-chan sugoi!" katanya setengah tertawa. "Pengen tahu tampangnya si Rinto kayak bagamana."

"Pasti wajahnya merah karena kesal," kata Gumiya tertawa.

"Su-sudah ah, aku juga geli, tahu!" kata Lenka tertawa.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

2 hari kemudian…

"Lenka!" panggil Meiko menghampiri gadis itu.

"Iya, Meiko-chan?" kata Lenka.

"Kamu dipanggil sama Luka-sensei," kata Meiko. Lenka mengangguk.

"Makasih."

"Lenka!" panggil gadis itu lagi. Lenka menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Jangan sedih lagi ya," ucapnya. Lenka tersenyum, dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Tenang saja," ucapnya. Lenka melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk,"ucap sebuah suara. Lenka membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu, dan tampak Luka-sensei. "Kagahime-san."

"Sensei," ucap gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tertarik ilmu kedokteran?" tanya Luka-sensei tanpa basa-basi. Lenka terkejut.

"Maksud sensei? Ya, saya suka ilmu kedokteran," jawab Lenka.

"Hmm… kalau aku menawarkan beasiswa kedokteran, kau mau?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Benarkah, sensei!?"

"Ya. Tempatnya di Australia. Di daerah Voca," kata Luka-sensei. Lenka mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja saya mau, sensei!" teriak Lenka gembira.

"Memangnya cita-citamu?"

"Aku ingin sekali jadi perawat. Tapi kalau mempelajari ilmu kedokteran juga harus kan?" kata Lenka.

"Baiklah, berkemaslah. Besok pesawat berangkat. Aku akan memberi surat pada walimu," kata Luka-sensei.

"Terima kasih, sensei!" kata Lenka memeluk senseinya.

Lihat saja, Rinto! Aku akan menyusulmu!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: selesai, minna!<p>

Nao: #membaca berkali-kali# apa ini enggak kepanjangan, Sae-san?

Yuu: mungkin juga. Tapi lumayan kok.

Hotaru: RnR minna-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, karena milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha, tapi fict ini milik Sae dan para OCnya

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Aussie

Lenka sudah sampai di negeri Kangguru itu. Gadis itu meminta ijin kepada orang tua Rinto, dan kedua orang tua Rinto langsung menyetujuinya. Sekarang pukul enam pagi. Gadis itu tidak sempat melihat tempat tinggalnya, karena harus mengurusi perpindahannya dan sekolahnya. Ia memasukkan kertas yang tertera alamat di sana ke dalam kantongnya. Gadis itu juga menyelipkan sebuah surat yang diberi Gumi.

_"Onee, berikan ini ya ke Rinto. Aku lupa saat ia pergi ke Australia." _

Beberapa siswa melihat Lenka. Mereka tidak mengenal Lenka, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sekarang gadis hony blonde itu sudah ada di depan sebuah gedung putih dan besar. "Hmm… ini sekolahku yang baru," kata Lenka. Ia bertanya kepada satpam letak ruangan tata usaha dan kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kau gadis yang dibicarakan Luka-chan?" kata kepala sekolah.

"Eee… iya, Megurine Luka adalah sensei saya," kata Lenka gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Beliau baik-baik saja," jawab Lenka.

"Nama saya Gakupo Kamui, kepala sekolah di sini," kata Gakupo Kamui.

"Saya Kagahime Lenka, pak," balas Lenka.

"Sekarang kau kelas?"

"Saya kelas 2."

"Melihat nilai-nilaimu, sepertinya kau harus aku tempatkan di kelas A," kata Gakupo-sensei santai.

"Eh?"

"Di sini ada tiga kelas. A, B, dan C. Kami menempatkan mereka berdasarkan tingkat kemampuan. Kelas A untuk anak-anak bernilai baik atau sangat baik, kelas B untuk anak-anak bernilai cukup, dan C untuk anak-anak bernilai kurang," kata Gakupo-sensei.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, sensei!" kata Lenka.

"Dan aku minta tolong," kata Gakupo.

"Maksud anda?"

"Tolong! Tolong sekali… aku mau menghubungi Luka-chan!" kata Gakupo merengek. "Ia sudah mendiamiku selama dua tahun! Aku bisa stress!" kata Gakupo manja.

"Kenapa sensei saling diam mendiam?" kata Lenka.

"Aku… yah… suatu-waktu akan aku ceritakan. Soalnya tidak bisa aku bercerita di sini," ucap Gakupo.

"Baiklah. Terserah sensei."

"Kagahime-san, anda bisa memulai sekolah hari ini."

"Tapi saya baru saja sampai loh pak. Saya belum ada seragam, buku pelajaran," terang Lenka. Karena selanjutnya kita memakai bahasa inggris, mari kita terjemahkan.

"Panggil Lola," kata Gakupo-sensei kepada seorang pembantunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek menghampiri ruang kepala sekolah itu.

"Ada apa, Gakupo-san?!" kata wanita itu terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia habis lari.

"Murid baru. Tolong siapkan seragam dan buku pelajarannya," perintah Gakupo. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Mari saya antar ke ruang kesehatan," kata wanita itu mengangguk kepada Lenka. Lenka mengikutinya. Saat di ruang kesehatan, ruang itu wangi obat-obatan. Peralatan lengkap dan obat-obatan tersusun rapi.

"Wah, rapi dan bersih!" kata Lenka kagum.

"Ya, karena ruangan ini tidak pernah ada yang pakai," ucap wanita itu sedih. "Kau tahu sendiri sekolah ini untuk jurusan kedokteran, kan?" Lenka mengangguk. "Banyak anak yang tidak berusaha mempraktekkan materi yang ia terima di sini. Jadi ruang ini nganggur."

"Saya saja, sensei!" kata Lenka.

"Kamu mau pakai? Boleh sih."

"Terima kasih!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa?" tanya Lola.

"Err… sebenarnya saya mau jadi perawat."

"Oh," ucap Lola mengeluarkan seragam, dan buku pelajaran. "Ini seragam kamu, dan buku pelajaran. Dan… tungu! Satu lagi…" wanita itu mengeluarkan celemek.

"Apa ini?" ucap Lenka.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, seorang gadis yang berkata mau memakai ruang ini setiap hari ia memakai celemek ini. Jadi kuharap ini bisa mengenangnya," ucap Lola menatap celemek itu dan terdengar… sedih? "Nah, nah, ayo, sini aku pakaikan," kata Lola dan berputar ke belakang Lenka. Ia memakaikan dan mengikat tali celemek itu sehingga menyatu dengan seragamnya.

"Wah, manisnya!" ucap Lenka gembira. "Makasih, sensei!"

"Panggil aja Lola," kata Lola.

"Baik, Lola-sama," kata Lenka.

"Lola saja. Tidak boleh pakai sensei, senpai, sama, san. Tapi chan boleh, lagipula, aku belum tua-tua amat! Umurku baru 21 tahun!" kata Lola. Lenka tersenyum.

"Baik, Lola!" kata Lenka. Dua puluh menit lagi masuk kelas. Ia berjalan-jalan sambil meninggalkan tas dan kopernya di ruang kesehatan. Semua orang tidak mengerti kenapa Lenka memakai seragam yang berbeda dari mereka. Ia berjalan-jalan dengan riang. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuatnya melongo. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas dan tidak kuat berdiri.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning pirang panjang dan diikat setengah sedang bergelayut manja kepada seorang pria berambut honey blonde yang memakai tiga jepit.

"Ri-rin… to?" kata Lenka. Lenka sudah tidak kuat melihat mereka lagi, dan berlari pergi. Pria honey blonde itu menoleh, dan kaget juga melihat punggung seorang gadis berambut honey blonde diikat satu yang ia rasa sangat familiar.

"Eh…!" panggil pria itu. Tapi Lenka sudah menjauh dan gadis yang bersamanya tetap saja memeluk lengannya.

Lenka segera membanting pintu ruang kesehatan dan berjongkok di belakang pintu.

"Tadi itu… Rinto?" kata Lenka. Ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar. "Ayo lah, Lenka. Masa kamu menangisi orang yang kekasihmu saja bukan? Hahaha… haha… ha… hiks…" kata Lenka tertawa tidak jelas dan berujung dengan tangisan. Ia menggenggam leontin hati pemberian Rinto beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan memberanikan diri Lenka berdiri dan mengambil es batu, lalu mengompres matanya.

"Lenka-chan!" brak! Lola membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kasar, dan tertegun. "Lenka-chan… kamu habis… menangis?" kata Lola. Dihampirinya gadis itu. "Kamu ditindas!? Dijahati orang? Ya ampun… anak-anak jaman sekarang mainnya bully mem bully ya," kata Lola khawatir.

"A-aku enggak nangis kok! Tadi mataku rasanya gatal, lalu aku kucek-kucek. Ternyata jadi merah, jadi aku kompres dengan es batu. Hehehe…" kata Lenka tertawa samar. Lola yang sebenarnya sangat khawatir menghela napas.

"Ya sudah. Dua menit lagi pelajaran di mulai. Kamu harus bertemu dulu dengan wali kelasmu, Gakuko," kata Lola. Lenka mengangguk. Ia mengikuti seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Gakupo.

"Namaku Gakuko Kamui, adik dari sang kepala sekolah. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Gakuko. Lenka tersenyum.

"Namaku Kagahime Lenka. Saya dari SMA Crypton Academy. Salam kenal," ucap Lenka. Gakuko menyuruh Lenka menunggu di luar kelas. Dua menit kemudian ia disuruh masuk.

"Silakan masuk, Kagahime-san," kata Gakuko. Sebelum Lenka masuk, tampak seseorang kaget dan berdiri. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan saya," ucap orang itu. Lenka yang tadinya ragu-ragu masuk sekarang atau tidak, dianggukkan kepala oleh Gakuko, sehingga ia masuk dengan langkah pelan. Beberapa anak melihatnya karena seragamnya agak aneh di banding yang lain, karena ia memakai celemek.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Lenka Kagahime. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Lenka tersenyum. Namun senyumannya segera menghilang saat melihat sosok lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya.

"Len… ka? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" ucap pria berjepit itu. Lenka juga terkejut.

"Rin… to…" ucapan Lenka tersendat karena ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tadi ia temui setengah memeluk lengan Rinto.

"Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal," ucap Gakuko tersenyum. Lenka menggeleng.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya tidak mengenali lelaki itu," kata Lenka.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Kagahime-san anda silakan memilih tempat duduk," ucap Gakuko. Lenka berjalan ke satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu, yaitu di pojok kanan, dekat jendela mengarah ke lorong. Seorang pria berambut pirang duduk di sebelah kanan Lenka. Dan seorang lagi, berambut biru, dan berwajah mirip dengan majikannya dulu, Miku, duduk di depannya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajarannya."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Sekarang pelajaran sudah usai. Lenka membereskan buku pelajarannya, dan ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Pria berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya mencegah gadis itu.

"Eh, maaf!"

"Ada apa?" kata Lenka.

"Namaku Akita Nero."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Akita-san," kata Lenka. "Maaf, aku buru-buru. Bukan aku menolak pertemananmu, tapi aku benar-benar dikejar waktu. Aku belum mengurusi perpindahanku segala," kata Lenka panik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu?" kata Akita Nero ramah.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih," kata Lenka membungkuk. Nero membantu Lenka membawa buku pelajarannya. Namun di depan pintu kelas, ia dicegat oleh majikannya, Rinto Kagamine.

"Maaf, Rinto. Aku buru-buru," ucap Lenka dengan senyum kesalnya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Tidak bisa sekarang, Kagamine-san. Aku dikejar waktu," kata Lenka.

"Lenka! Dengar kalau aku ngomong!" bentak Rinto. Lenka memejamkan matanya dan menahan emosinya.

"Dengar, Rinto Kagamine. Aku sedang malas menahan amarahku. Jangan membuatku membentakmu," ucap Lenka tajam. "Maafkan aku, Akita-san. Aku harus pergi," kata Lenka sambil mengambil buku pelajran yang dibawa oleh Nero. Gadis itu berjalan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Eh, Kagahime-san!" panggil Nero.

"Tolong tinggalkan dia," ucap Rinto mengebrak pintu sehingga Nero tidak bisa melewatinya.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak bisa memerintahku," ucap Nero.

"Jangan dekati Lenka lagi."

"Memangnya kamu siapa sampai bisa mengatur hidupku dan hidupnya?"

"Kalau kamu mendengar perkataanku, sekarang juga, jangan berani pernah mencampuri hidupnya!" bentak Rinto. Ia segera meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang melongo di belakangnya, dan pria itu mengejar seorang gadis yang tengah marah itu.

"Lenka!" panggil Rinto. Pria itu menangkap tangan mungil seorang Kagahime Lenka.

"Apaan!? Dasar pembohong! Jangan ikuti hidupku!" teriak Lenka berusaha meronta.

"Dengarkan dulu, Lenka!" teriak Rinto menggenggam tangan Lenka. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin melepaskan dirinya.

"Aku kesal padamu! Kamu nyebelin! Seharusnya aku enggak menerima beasiswa dari Luka-sensei kalau akhirnya seperti ini," kata Lenka mengusap matanya. Sekarang, mereka suskes semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Lenka menghentakkan tangan Rinto dan berlari menghilang.

Rinto hanya mematung. Ia sudah kehabisan akal membuat Lenka berpaling lagi kepadanya. Akhirnya dengan putus asa ia membuka ponselnya dan menelepon Gumiya.

"Halo?"

"Gumiya?"

"Ya?"

"Ini Rinto," kata Rinto lesu.

"Lenka menyusul ke sana karena beasiswa. Ada apa? Dicampakkan ya?" kata Gumiya usil. Rinto makin frustasi. "Maaf deh. Ada apa?"

"Aku…"

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"Hiks…" Lenka sedang terpuruk di pojokan ruang kesehatan. Ia tidak mau menjadi gadis lemah lagi. Akhirnya ia mencuci mukanya dan jalan-jalan. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Seorang gadis menegurnya.

"Hei!" katanya menepuk punggung Lenka. Lenka tersentak. "Ah, maaf! Kamu habis menangis?"katanya khawatir. Lenka menggeleng.

"Ada apa?"

"Kamu anak kelas A ya? Kenalan dong. Namaku Kaiko Shion," kata Kaiko tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita dari negara yang sama ya?"

"Namaku Kagahime Lenka. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar margamu. Kamu ada hubungan dengan Yowa Shion atau Kaito Shion ya?" kata Lenka mengingat-ingat.

"Pinter! Yowa Shion itu kakak sepupuku," kata Kaiko riang. "Mari kita berteman, Len-chan!"

"Ya. Aku akan memanggilmu…"

"Kai-chan!" kata Kaiko gembira.

"Baik," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa seragammu beda dari kami?"

"Ini… diberi Lola-sensei," kata Lenka memperhatikan seragamnya. "Aku sekarang yang memegang kunci ruang kesehatan."

"Oooh… Len-chan mau ke mana?"

"Aku enggak tahu. Kamu?"

"Lihat anak cowok main bola yuk!" ucap Kaiko menarik Lenka. Lenka mengikutinya. Mereka sampai di lapangan. Tampak beberapa anak berlari-lari. Para gadis berteriak-teriak.

"Kai-chan, mereka kenapa berteriak-teriak?" kata Lenka menunjuk kerumunan gadis itu.

"Mereka fans."

"Waaa! Mikuo-kun, goal!" "Meito-kun so cool!" "Kyaa! Zaito-kun keren!" "Nero-kun, you are amazing!"

"Dasar maniak," kata seseorang berambut coklat, mirip dengan Meiko.

"Kyaa! Meito-kun bicara padaku!" "Bukan, padaku!" "Meito-kun, menikahlah denganku!"

"Zaito, good job!" kata seseorang yang mirip dengan Miku ber-tos-ria dengan seseorang yang mirip dengannya, namun berambut hitam.

"Kamu juga, Mikuo," kata yang berambut hitam sambil mengelap dahinya dengan baju.

"Zaito-kun keren!" "Waa, Zaito-kun sangat seksi!"

"Dasar cewek enggak tahu sopan santun," kata yang berambut hitam. Nero menghampiri Lenka, sehingga semua mata tertuju pada gadis honey blonde itu. Terutama anak cewek. Mereka memancarkan hawa musuh.

"Kagahime-san," panggilnya. Lenka mendongak.

"Ada apa?"

"Ngg…" kata Nero salah tingkah.

"Waaa! Nero nervous!" teriak seorang pria yang mirip dengan Miku.

"Berisik! Shut up!" kata Nero malu.

"Maaf?" kata Lenka. "Ada apa, Akita-san?" kata Lenka mengulangi.

"Hmm… lihat pertandingan kami ya," kata Nero. Lenka mengangguk.

"Nero mau nampang di depan cewek cantik!" teriak pria yang mirip Miku lagi.

"Jangan membuat aku malu!" balas Nero. Pertandingan mulai. Kaiko dengan semangat berdiri di depan sambil menarik-tarik Lenka.

"Sakane-san goal!" teriak Kaiko semangat.

"Sakane-san?" kata Lenka.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan mereka kepadamu ya? Yang tadi menghampirimu, Akita Nero. Yang rambutnya biru teal, Mikuo Hasune. Yang rambutnya coklat itu Sakane Meito, dan yang rambut hitam itu Shion Zaito," kata Kaiko menjelaskan.

"Oh, mereka populer ya?"

"Jangan tanya! Aduh, populer banget!" kata Kaiko.

"Kalau Kai-chan, sukanya yang mana?" kata Lenka usil.

"A-a-aku? Ke-ke-kenapa tanya? Yah.. mu-mu-mungkin…"

"AWAS!"

Duk!

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Nyebelin? Geregetan? Typo? Alur cepat? Aneh? Abal?<p>

Yuu: perasaan aku aja makin lama makin turun tingkatnya ya?

Shou: aku mau protes, Sae

Sae: ya, kenapa? #senyum polos#

Hikaru: kenapa kami cowok jarang di munculin?

Yuu: bener! Bener!

Hotaru: #cuek sambil makan#

Sae: ehem. Sekarang kalian semua berempat muncul. Masih kurang, sayang? #muncul aura hitam dan mengeluarkan evil smirk# Sae yang menciptakan kalian. Jadi jangan bersikap kurang ajar sama Sae, ya. Kalau kalian enggak mau dihapus.

Yuu dan Hikaru: #berlutut minta maaf#

Shou: #sibuk main sendiri#

Hotaru: #masih makan# well… Sae. Bukannya kamu harus bales review?

Sae: iya, lupa. Tehee… #kembali senyum manis#

Yuu dan Hikaru: #lega#

Sae: hmm… Yuu, Shou dan Hikaru baca review. Hotaru read and review!

Yuu: Sae sendiri?

Sae: aku mau main game. Awas ganggu ya. #nyiapin golok dan gesper#

Hikaru: ya… yaa! #panik# mulai dari…

* * *

><p>Ryuuna Hideyoshi<p>

Sae: makasih ya udah mau baca, tapi…

Shou: ini bukan sequel. Ini lanjutannya. Sequel telah disiapkan tersendiri

Sae: sopan dong, Shou! Ryunna-san, arigatou!

Shou: dasar cewek berkepribadian dua

Sae: apa? #evil smirk#

* * *

><p>yunaaizawa<p>

Sae: yup-yup! Ini lanjutan MTM-S!

Yuu: makasih udah baca!

* * *

><p>AnimCookies<p>

Sae: hai Anim-san!

Hikaru: ehem… ini bukan sequel loh. Ini lanjutannya :D

Sae: ember, kasihan ya Rinto. Rasain lo! Iya, Lenka mau nyusul Rinto. :3 silakan fave nya! :D

Hikaru: done!

* * *

><p>Sae: kyaa! Kalian nurut banget sama aku sih! Sae kasih hadiah deh!<p>

Shou: kami takut dihapus.

Sae: tehee… kalian mau dijodohin? #senyum usil#

All boys: #blushing, senyam-senyum, malingin wajah#

Sae: hum… hum… akan aku jodohin. Wahai, OC Sae yang Sae buat.

Hotaru: males

Hikaru: repot

Shou: ribet

Yuu: lama

Sae: kalian jahat banget sih! #nyiapin penghapus# kalian kan OC Sae yang Sae buat!

Yuu: memang kami Sae yang bikin, kok!

Hotaru: lupakan yang di atas. read and review minna-sama.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, karena milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha, tapi fict ini milik Sae dan para OCnya

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Cemburu

"A-a-aku? Ke-ke-kenapa tanya? Yah.. mu-mu-mungkin…"

"AWAS!"

Duk!

Sebuah bola melesat cepat menuju arah Kaiko. Lenka juga tidak melihatnya, kaget saat tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh Kaiko yang oleng.

"Kaiko-chan!?" kata Lenka panik. Semua orang menghampiri mereka.

"Gomen! Gomen!" kata seseorang dengan panik. Kaiko sudah terjatuh. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya sambil merintih pelan. "Maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Sakane-san," ucap Kaiko tersenyum kecil. Lenka panik sekali ketika cairan merah darah mengalir dari kepala Kaiko.

"Kaiko-chan, kamu berdarah!" kata Lenka. Zaito, Nero, dan Mikuo mengurumuni Kaiko. Tiba-tiba Meito langsung menggendong Kaiko yang masih terduduk.

"Sakane-san… ano… tidak usah…" kata Kaiko memerah.

"Tidak usah apanya!?" kata Meito kesal. Ia menggendong Kaiko di punggung.

"Ehm… Sakane-san, tolong bantu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan," kata Lenka. Meito mengangguk.

"Mikuo, Zaito, Nero, kalian duluan aja. Nanti aku menyusul," ucap Meito. Namun ketiganya menolak.

"Tidak. Kami ikut denganmu," ucap Zaito. Lenka segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan mengeluarkan obat serta perban. Sedangkan Kaiko sendiri di dudukkan di ranjang yang ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Kai-chan, sabar ya," kata Lenka pelan. Ia mengobati kepala Kaiko dan melilitkan perban. "Kalau sakit, bilang ya."

"Iya. Enggak sakit kok," kata Kaiko. Ia masih bisa merasakan pusing.

"Nah, selesai," kata Lenka lembut.

"Terima kasih, Len-chan!"

"Shion-san, maafkan aku!" kata Meito menunduk. "Aku salah oper bola, sehingga mengenai kepalamu!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakane-san," kata Kaiko tersenyum. Lenka tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Ano, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu?" kata Zaito bicara pada Lenka.

"Saya Lenka Kagahime. Aku murid baru dan sekarang menduduki kelas 2-A."

"Oh, kamu yang anak duduk di belakang kursiku!?" kata Mikuo. Lenka mengangguk. "Aku Hasune Mikuo. Salam kenal, Lenka!"

"Salam kenal, Hasune-san," kata Lenka.

"Namaku Meito Sakane. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Meito. Lenka mengangguk sopan.

"A-a-a-aku Z-zaito Shi-shion," ucap Zaito gugup. Lenka bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ah, Zaito selalu gugup kalau ketemu cewek," goda Mikuo.

"Enggak!"

"Zai-chan tsundere~"

"Berisik, Mikuo!"

Bletak! Meito menjitak keduanya.

"Maafkan mereka, Kagahime-san, mereka memang keterlaluan," kata Meito.

"Tidak apa, mereka menyenangkan! Aku juga tahu, maksud mereka tidak jelek," kata Lenka riang. Ia sukses membuat tiga orang (Nero, Mikuo, Zaito) blushing di tempat.

"A-ahahaha… Nero-chan blushing!" kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk Nero karena ia sendiri berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"E-e-e-enak saja! Mikuo juga!" balas Nero.

"Ka-ka-kalian berdua blushing, ta-tahu!" kata Zaito.

"Zaito juga!" kata Mikuo dan Nero kompak.

"Maaf, Kagahime-san," kata Meito. "Mereka selalu dielu-elukan perempuan, tapi menanganinya saja tidak bisa."

"Tehee… mereka lucu!" kata Lenka. "Salam kenal, Shion-san, Hasune-san, Akita-san, Sakane-san," kata Lenka membungkuk.

"Len-chan…" panggil Kaiko. Lenka baru ingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Sekarang jam berapa!?" kata gadis itu panik.

"Jam lima. Ada apa, Len-chan?" balas Kaiko.

"A-a-aku belum mengurusi perpindahanku!" ujarnya makin panik. "Hasune-san, Kai-chan, Akita-san, Sakane-san, Shion-san, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi!" ucap Lenka membungkuk.

"Mau di bantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Akita-san," ucap Lenka. "Maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengusir. Tapi aku harus mengunci ruang kesehatan. Bisa kalian tidak di sini?"

"Len-ka." Lenka menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Rinto?"

"Kamu mau apa lagi? Cepat!" ucap pria itu sambil menarik gadis ponytail itu.

"Tunggu!" cegah Zaito, Meito dan Nero. Mikuo hanya melongo di belakang mereka.

"Rin-chan?"

"Kamu mau apa sama Kagahime-san?"

"Ha? Ak-"

"Gomen! Gomen!" kata Lenka menunduk. "Aku memang ada urusan dengan Kagamine-san. jadi aku harus ikut dengannya. Maaf jika membuat kalian bingung!"

Semua terdiam. "Ano? Aku harus membawa koper nih."

"Gomen, Kagahime-san," ucap Zaito.

"Kami pikir dia ingin menjahati kamu," ucap Meito. Lenka tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, tidak akan. Sudah ya, minna-sama. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Lenka melambaikan tangan.

"Gomen, Rin-chan," ucap Mikuo kepada Rinto. Nero hanya memandang Rinto dengan datar.

"Nero-chaaan~ kenapa tampangmu kusut banget seperti belum di setrika?" kata Mikuo. Nero menggeleng. "Tapi Rin-chan aneh ya," ucap Mikuo. "Seringnya ia bersifat baik dengan cewek. Tapi kok sama Lenka judes sekali ya?"

"Masa sih?" kata Zaito.

"Iya lah. Aku kan kenal sama Rin-chan sejak ia baru pertama kali ke sini," kata Mikuo.

* * *

><p>"Aduh… apaan sih Rinto!?" kata Lenka kesal. Dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Rinto kuat.<p>

"Kamu mau apa?" kata Rinto dingin, sangat dingin seperti negeri es. Lenka terdiam, ketakutan melihat Rinto. "Di sana kamu boleh berkuasa, tapi di sini aku yang memegang kendali. Dengar!?"

"Y-y-ya, Rinto-san," ucap Lenka ketakutan, sehingga ia memakai kebiasaannya lagi memanggil majikannya dengan _san_ atau _sama_. Rinto menarik gadis itu (dalam kata lain, setengah menyeret) menuju sebuah apartemen kecil.

"Apa ini?"

"Tempat tinggal kita."

.

.

.

_Kita?_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lenka.

"Lenka Kagahime, kamu belum melihat pesan dari Kaa-san?" Lenka segera membuka kertas tertulis alamat.

_Lenka-chan, Ba-chan sudah memesan apartemen untukmu. Tempat itu adalah tempat tinggalmu dan Rinto. Ba-chan minta, tolong jaga Rinto dengan baik ya. Tertanda, Kaa-chan. (__.__)_

"Aku baru baca! Oba-san, kenapa baru bilang sih?" keluh Lenka. Ia membawa kopernya dan menaruhnya ke dalam apartemen itu. Di luar dugaan, apartemen mungil itu ternyata sangat bersih dan rapi.

"Di luar dugaan, kamarmu rapi juga ya, Rinto-san," ucap Lenka mendorong kopernya ke sebelah tempat duduk. Rinto hanya memandang kecut.

"Hei, kalau kamu cemberut, nanti wajahmu kayak bebek, tau!" kata Lenka. Ia menyentuh pipi Rinto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata pria itu. Ia menahan tangan Lenka sehingga dirinya terasa hangat. "Maafkan aku ya, Lenka."

"Soal apa?"

"Aku telah buat Lenka marah padahal aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa," kata Rinto. Diusapnya kening gadis itu. Lenka langsung blushing dan marah-marah.

"Ah! Rinto!"

"Kenapa?" ucap pria itu lembut.

"Rinto sih!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Rinto tetap sambil membelai rambut gadis itu.

"G-gara-gara kamu bicara semanis itu, aku jadi tidak bisa marah," ucap gadis itu kesal.

"Hmm… Lenka mau marah?"

"Tadinya! Karena kamu bicara selembut tadi, jadi aku terlalu luluh akan kelembutan cara bicaramu," kata Lenka memerah.

"Aku sangat mencintai Lenka."

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Rinto bohong," ucap Lenka.

"Kenapa Lenka bicara seperti itu?"

"Bu-buktinya, Rinto tidak menghubungi salah satu dari kami selama lima bulan. Lalu kamu sekarang… argh! Sudahlah!" teriak Lenka frustasi. Rinto tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Lenka.

"Heran, ada juga yang mau sama Lenka yang galak nan tsundere ini. Dah yang paling lucu lagi orang itu adalah aku."

"Dasar Shota-sama," gumam Lenka kesal. Namun ia tetap tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Rinto.

"Lenka enggak dekat-dekat sama cowok kan?" tanya Rinto.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Ya, aku tidak mau terbelengu dengan jalamu, Rinto. Aku mau bebas," ucapnya polos sambil menatap mata pria yang ia sukai itu.

"Apa maksud-"

"Maksudku, kan Rinto kekasihku saja bukan, jadi boleh dong aku deket-deket sama cowok lain?"

"Enggak bo-"

"Rinto enggak punya hak untuk melarangku."

"Ta-"

"Walaupun kamu majikanku, kamu TIDAK PUNYA HAK melarangku, oke?"

Rinto kehabisan kata-kata, dan walaupun begitu, ia tidak menyerah.

"Habisnya, Rinto sendiri tidak menepati janjimu."

"Janji apa?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi," ucap Lenka manyun. Ia melipat tangan di dadanya dan cemberut.

"Lenka, jangan cemberut dong. Nanti aku hukum lho."

"Hukum apa?"

"Kalau nanti kamu aku cium jangan salahin aku ya."

"Enggak mau!" kata Lenka berusaha menghindar. Rinto tertawa kecil. "Ah, dari tadi Rinto menggangguku terus! Sudah ah, aku mau beres-beres. Dan aku mau tahu, dapurnya di mana? Aku mau buat kopi," ucap Lenka.

"Kopi? Tumben banget Lenka minum kopi."

"Aku mau begadang."

"Ngapain?"

"Beres-beres, nyuci baju, menata kamar, ngebales telepon Rin-chan, belajar, ngobrol sama Gumi, dan… oh iya!" ucap gadis itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "Nih, dari Gumi-chan."

"Buat aku?"

"Iya." Rinto memasukkan amplop tersebut ke sela-sela buku. "Kamarku di mana, Rinto?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

_"Terus, terus?"_

"Ya aku bilang aja enggak kenal. Habisnya nyebelin sih!"

_"Wah, Lenka-nee cemburu!"_ tawa seorang Megpoid Gumi meledak. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah, Gumi jahat!" kata Lenka kesal.

_"Gomen, Onee! Habisnya, wahaha!"_ tawa Gumi dari telepon.

_"Gumi berisik ah!"_ teriak suatu suara dari ujung telepon. Pasti suara Meiko.

_"Meiko-chan, mau denger ceritanya Lenka-nee?"_ kata Gumi mengusap matanya.

"Eh, eh, eh!" teriak Lenka panik.

_"Bye-bye, Lenka-chan! Aku tutup ya!"_

"Eh, tung-"

Tutt… tutt… Lenka berdecak kesal. Ia memasukkan teleponnya ke dalam saku. Di negara kangguru itu, sekarang jam 8 malam. Namun Lenka masih belum selesai saja beres-beres. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari toilet. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Rinto!?"

"Lenka…" ternyata Rinto setengah tidur alias ngelidur.

"Astaga, kamu ngigo?" kata Lenka. Ia terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah di leher samping dan di belakang leher. "Ih, Rinto apa-apaan sih!?" ternyata Rinto menciumi leher Lenka.

"Syukurlah, Lenka suka padaku," kata Rinto tersenyum gaje, lalu terjatuh karena sebenarnya ia masih tidur.

Lenka terdiam sambil menyentuh lehernya. "Sial, ini sudah yang ke tiga kali," ucap gadis itu bergumam. Ia cemberut dan melangkah pergi, tidak memedulikan Rinto yang tidur di lantai.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Iya, gomenne, Kai-chan. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat. Ya, terima kasih," ucap Lenka menutup teleponnya. Ia sibuk menendang dan menginjak tubuh Rinto yang terlelap. Sejak kemarin, ia jadi ketakutan menyentuh tubuh Rinto.

"Bangun, baka."

"Nggg…"

"Ada cewek cantik lewat dari jendela," kata Lenka asal. Rinto segera bangun dan melongok ke luar jendela.

"Mana? Mana?"

"Dasar mata keranjang," ucap Lenka. Ia berjalan ke luar apartemennya. "Aku tunggu lima menit lagi. Awas kalau enggak mandi, ya."

"Ya!" Rinto melesat mengambil handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Lenka bersender di tiang penyangga yang berada di luar ruang apartemen. Suasana hening, sangat hening. Lenka memandang ke segala arah agar dirinya tidak merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menjerit.

"Kyaa!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: horay! selesai!<p>

Miya: …

Sae: kok kamu datar banget sih? Ayo, bantu jawab review!

Miya: baik…

* * *

><p>yukiya himea<p>

Sae: makasih reviewnya! Gomenne lama update!

Shou: makasih udah mau baca

* * *

><p>AnimCookies<p>

Sae: halo Anim-san

Yuu: gomenne enggak bisa jawab semua pertanyaan Anim-san. Baca aja fict chapter ini, tehee…

* * *

><p>Ryuuna Hideyoshi<p>

Sae: gomenne enggak bisa jawab pertanyaan Ryuuna-san, tapi kira-kira begitu :D oke, Sae akan baca cerita Ryuuna-san!

* * *

><p>reynyah<p>

Sae: nih udah lanjut

Nao: lanjut baca ya!

* * *

><p>Guest<p>

Sae: hallo. Nih udah lanjut :3

* * *

><p>Guest<p>

Sae: holla lagi!

Miya: makasih udah mau baca

Sae: ini sudah lanjut

* * *

><p>Miko-Chan Kawaii<p>

Sae: hai, ini udah lanjut

Shou: iya, bikin fict baru. Makasih ya

* * *

><p>Miko-Chan Kawaii<p>

Sae: maaf, maaf enggak bilang :3

Yuu: silakan reviewnya

* * *

><p>Nao: Sekian balasan reviewnya.<p>

Yuu: oke, jangan lupa kunjungi website Yuu ya, ketik REG spasi *#*#*# kirim ke ^%^%^%

(dijitak Miya, diinjek Sae, ditendang Shou, dibakar Nao)

Shou: ngaco!

Sae: lupakan yang di atas

Nao: jangan lupa reviewnya ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Vocaloid bukan milik Sae, karena milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha, tapi fict ini milik Sae dan para OCnya

.

.

.

Chapter 4: cemburu

"Kyaa!" jerit Lenka. Ia terkejut akan seseorang berpakaian hitam mendorongnya ke bawah dari lantai 2 itu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan yang mencengkramnya. Mencengkramnya dengan emosi penuh dendam.

Saat gadis itu membuka mata, ia berada di rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti dipukuli. Ruangan itu bersih, wangi obat-obatan.

"Ah, kamu sudah sadar?" kata seorang suster. Lenka sangat lemas sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bicara. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipaksakan bicara. Akan saya ceritakan. Saat itu, nona tidak sengaja terpeleset dari balkon apartemen. Untung seorang penghuni apartemen melihat nona, jadi ia langsung memanggil ambulan. Syukurlah masih bisa tertolong," ucap perawat itu tersenyum sambil mengukur suatu obat-obatan.

"Tapi tertidur tiga hari itu cukup lama. Kemarin saja kamu sempat kejang-kejang. Ada seorang pemuda panik sekali melihatmu," ucap perawat tersebut. Lenka menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. "Cakep, rambutnya warna seperti nona. Memakai jepit tiga. Lalu ada juga lima orang datang menjenguk nona, namun masih tidak boleh masuk. Satu berambut biru wanita, lalu berambut pirang pemuda, berambut hitam pemuda, berambut coklat pemuda, dan berambut biru pemuda."

_Rinto, Kaiko, Akita-san, Shion-san, Sakane-san, dan Hasune-san,_ pikir Lenka.

"Yang rambutnya sama seperti nona, lalu yang rambut pirang, hitam, serta biru yang pria, panik sekali melihat nona," kata perawat tersebut menjelaskan. "Sepertinya karena nona kaget, selama beberapa hari ini nona tidak bisa bicara. Tapi jasngan dipaksakan, nanti akan sakit." Lenka mengangguk pelan. "Dan yang pakai jepit tiga dari tiga hari yang lalu, dia tidak pulang dari sini lho. Dia ngotot menunggu nona walaupun nona tidak sadar-sadar. Sekarang sih orangnya sedang tidur di bangku. Kasihan dia tidak mau makan," ucap perawat tersebut. Perawat tersebut hendak beranjak membangunkan Rinto, namun Lenka menyentuh tangan perawat tersebut, lalu menggeleng. Perawat tersebut akhirnya tidak membangunkan Rinto, dan membiarkannya.

Lenka masih tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya tangannya mengapai tempat air. jarinyapun tidak. Ia menghela napas.

_Aku tidak terpeleset. Itu bukan kecelakaan. Aku tahu, itu perbuatan seseorang,_ pikir Lenka dalam hati. Ia tetap bangun saat dokter datang memeriksanya, perawat memberinya makan, menyuruhnya mandi, mengambil darahnya, mengganti tabung infus. Namun saat Rinto bangun atau teman-temannya menjenguk, gadis itu tertidur atau pura-pura tidur.

"Len-chan, cepat sembuh ya," terdengar suara khas Kaiko.

"Sudah berapa hari Lenka-san seperti ini, Rin-chan?" tanya Mikuo.

"Dua hari. Sejak perawat bilang kalau dia sudah bangun, namun setiap aku bangun pasti ia sedang tertidur," ucap Rinto.

"Semoga Kagahime-san cepat sembuh," kata Zeito.

"Ternyata Zeito bisa juga perhatian sama cewek," goda Mikuo.

"Kamu berisik!"

"Hei, kalau mau berantem, jangan di sini. Kasihan Kagahime-san!" kata Meito. Keduanya menunduk.

"Kami sudah ya," kata Nero. "Oh iya, ini catatan pelajaran selama ini yang tidak kamu ikuti. Semoga berguna," kata Nero memberikan buku. Rinto mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Akita."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh iya, Rin-chan dicariin Neru," kata Mikuo.

"Neru?"

"Iya. Dia bilang kangen sama Rinto. Sudah ya, kami pulang dulu. Kalau Lenka-san sudah sehat, tolong kabari ya," kata Mikuo melambaikan tangan. "God Bless You, Rinto, Lenka-san."

"Sehat ya," kata Meito.

"Lenka-chan, cepat sembuh ya. Tuhan memberkatimu," ucap Kaiko.

"Sampai nanti."

"Sampai jumpa, semua," kata Rinto.

Lenka hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya, namun ia tidak tidur. Ia masih ketakutan akan tangan yang mencengkramnya penuh amarah. Gadis itu gemetaran hebat.

"Lenka!? Kamu kenapa!? Ya ampun, perawat!" teriak Rinto. Gadis itu tetap gemetaran tidak berhenti.

"Kejang-kejang," kata dokter. "Sepertinya ketakutan hebat akan sesuatu. Tidak apa, ia sudah diberi obat penenang. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Ia harus menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya itu."

"Terima kasih, dokter."

Dokter meninggalkan mereka. Rinto duduk di sebelah Lenka. "Lenka, maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Lenka terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Rinto yang tertidur tengkurap di ranjangnya. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa duduk di kasur. Perlahan didekatinya pemuda itu, dan disibakkan poninya. Lalu dikecupnya pelan dahi pria itu.

"Kagahime-san, nona sudah bangun?" kata seorang perawat. Lenka mengangguk.

"Ehm…"

"Iya?"

"Aku… mau tanya sedikit… boleh?"

.

.

.

Lenka duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Ia memeluk sebuah bantal berbentuk pisang. Ia menghampiri Rinto sambil memutar kursi roda. Kakinya mengalami patah tulang dan ia tidak bisa berjalan selama 3 bulan. Cara bicaranya sudah lancar. Jika ia berusaha meningat sesuatu, tubuhnya merinding dan berkeringat dingin.

"Lenk..a?" ucap Rinto terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menatapnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Halo, Rinto," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih."

Rinto segera memeluk Lenka dengan erat, dan berkata dengan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Lenka! Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu!"

"Rinto… enggak salah apa-apa, kok," senyum Lenka.

Handphone milik Rinto berbunyi. "Moshimoshi?"

_"Rinto! Bagaimana keadaan Lenka!?"_ kata Meiko diujung telepon dengan paniknya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa," ucap Rinto.

_"Syukurlaaah!"_ kata Rin gembira.

_"Dengar? Onee-chan sudah sadar_!" kata Gumi gembira.

_"Sudah ya, enggak enak nih teriak-teriak di rumah orang,"_ ucap Meiko.

"Memangnya kalian di mana?" tanya Rinto.

_"Di rumah Len-kun,"_ ucap Rin polos.

"Sudah ya! Sayonara!" kata Rinto. Lenka menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Rinto," panggil Lenka dengan senyumnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi Rinto."

0/0 "A-aku juga…"kata Rinto. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Lenka langsung blushing, tapi ia mengangguk. Rinto menyentuh wajah Lenka dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan muka mungil gadis itu. Sampai tinggal 2 senti lagi jarak wajah mereka berdua, ponsel Rinto berbunyi, lagi. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal, dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Lenka.

"Halo!?" sapa Rinto dengan kasar.

_"Rinto-kyuuun… kamu kok hari ini enggak masuk ciiih?"_

Hoek!

Lenka ingin muntah di tempat saat mendengar nada bicara super manja, sok imut, sok manis itu.

"Aku harus di rumah sakit."

_"Kok harus? Iiih… kok sayang begitu sih? Kan Neru kesepian~"_

Hoek!

Lenka ingin muntah karena mual akan cara manja seperti itu. Dirinya saja enggak pernah bermanja-manja dengan Rinto, apalagi berbicara seperti itu. Kalau ciuman, pasti Rinto duluan yang melakukannya. Ciuhhh… ngomong kata-kata lebay seperti memanggil Rinto sebagai sayang, kun, baby, darling aja enggak pernah.

"Tapi aku enggak bisa ke sekolah, soalnya aku harus, auch!" kata Rinto saat kakinya tergilas oleh kursi roda Lenka.

Lenka membalikkan kursi rodanya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Pergi."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!" kata Rinto kaget.

"Diam, R-I-N-O-T," kata Lenka. Gadis itu menjalankan kursi rodanya dan mengacuhkan Rinto.

"_Hallo? Rinto-kun? Huuuhh! Neru marah nih kalau Rinto cuekin Neru!"_ ucap diujung ponsel Rinto.

"Ehh… jangan! Tunggu, Lenka! Aduh, pusing deh," kata Rinto memegang kepalanya.

"_Lenka?"_

"Maaf, Neru. Aku harus pergi. Dadah!"

"Eh, tunggu, Rinto-ku-"

Rinto segera mencari Lenka. Pria itu tersenggal-senggal karena berlari-lari. Rinto kaget saat menemukan gadis ponytail itu sedang NGOBROL SAMA PARA PERAWAT.

"Lenka!"

Lenka menengok ke arahnya, dan memasang tampang datar. "Sopan enggak memotong pembicaraan orang?"

"Eh? Ak-"

"Jangan banyak bacot deh ya. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," ucap Lenka melambaikan tangan ke beberapa perawat.

"Sampai jumpa! Jaga kesehatan, ya."

"Pasti!" kata Lenka sambil membalikan badannya.

"Tunggu, Lenka!"

"Rinto apa-apaan sih!?" kata Lenka. Tampangnya kesal. "Kamu mau apa? Berbohong padaku lagi?" ucap Lenka sambil cemberut.

"Buk-" ucapan Rinto terhenti. "Ah, Lenka cemburu ya~?"

"Ce-cemburu!?" kata Lenka memerah. "Ngapain cemburu!?"

"Ah, buktinya Lenka enggak seneng kalau aku ngomong sama cewek lain~"

"Ih, amit-amit. Mendingan sama Leon aja daripada harus cemburu sama entah siapa," ucap Lenka cemberut.

"Iya, Lenka cemburu."

"Enggak!"

"Iya~"

"Enggak! Jangan menggangguku, dasar shota!"

"Ouch!" Rinto merintih ketika Lenka menggilas kaki Rinto dengan kursi rodanya.

"Wahaha… rasakan, Rinot!"

"Namaku Rinto, tahu!"

"Bodoh amat. Jangan ganggu jalanku!" ucap Lenka kesal. Namun Rinto menahan kursi roda itu. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Ayo pulang."

"Apa?"

"Pulang ke rumah, kamu tahu?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Lenka menjalankan kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam apartemen mungil milik Rinto. "Huuh! Sudah capek-capek pergi ke Aussie, eh, malah sudah sakit hati, dan sampai masuk rumah sakit segala, lagi," gerutu Lenka. Gadis itu menolak dibantu oleh Rinto.

"Setidaknya ya Lenka, aku enggak sedih lagi karena Lenka sudah ada di sampingku."

_DASAR TUKANG GOMBAL! BISANYA CUMA OBRAL JANJI TAPI ENGGAK PERNAH DILAKSANAIN!_

"Amit-amit."

"Kok kamu judes sih."

"Bodo."

Lenka melajukan kursi roda mungilnya dan masuk ke kamar miliknya. "Kalau Lenka butuh apa-apa, bilang aja ya."

"Enggak. Makasih, tapi aku enggak butuh bantuanmu."

Rinto terpuruk di pojokan. Lenka masa bodo dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu menghela napas. Setelah sehari setelah dia sampai di negeri koala itu, dia harus masuk rumah sakit dan menghabiskan banyak uang untuk biaya berobatnya. Lalu dia sudah punya musuh dalam cintanya. Dan dia sekarang punya banyak hal yang membencinya.

"Okaa-san. Dunia itu melelahkan dan menyusahkan…"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

"Lenka-chaaaan!" teriak Kaiko. Dia langsung memeluk Lenka yang baru masuk kelas. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Sudah sehat?"

"Belum sehat banget sih, tapi yah, begitulah," ucap Lenka tersenyum.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikuo khawatir.

"Ya, aku harus menganggapnya sebagai takdir," ucap Lenka tersenyum manis. Otomatis pangeran negi, pangeran yoyo hitam dan pangeran ponsel blushing.

"Ba-ba-baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Zeito blushing dengan malu-malu tsunderenya.

"LENKA!"

Lenka menoleh.

"Lola-san?"

"Kudengar kamu masuk rumah sakit. Tidak apa-apa?" kata Lola khawatir.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Lenka.

"Untunglah," ucap Lola lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, err… soal ruang kesehatan…"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

Lenka menatap dengan syok. Ruang kesehatan tersebut telah acak-acakan. Botol-botol berserakan. Seprai, seragam baru, korden dan selimut tercabik-cabik.

"Ke…napa?"

"Ini sejak Lenka-san tidak masuk sekolah," ucap Mikuo.

"Selalu kami bereskan lagi membantu Lola-sensei. Tapi setiap hari terus terjadi," kata Nero.

Lenka terpaku. Diputarnya kursi rodanya mendekati celemek miliknya yang diberi oleh Lola. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo bantu aku bereskan kekacauan ini," kata Lenka dengan senyuman pasrah.

"Apa… perasaaanmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakane-san. Aku… tahu kok," ucap Lenka pelan. Gadis itu membereskan peralatan yang rusak.

"Sakane-san," bisik Kaiko pelan kepada Meito.

"Ya?"

"Lenka-chan ditindas secara tidak langsung." Kata gadis itu. "Sepertinya ada orang yang dendam kepadanya."

"…" Rinto bergaya seperti berpikir. "Padahal Lenka baru datang satu hari ke Aussie dan baru menjalani sekolah satu hari. Namun setelah itu dia masuk rumah sakit. Apa ada orang yang mendengar informasi tentangnya sebelum ia datang kemari? Seperti dendam lama," kata Rinto dalam hati.

Lenka mengunci ruang kesehatan, dan mengantungi kunci tersebut. Dia menjalani kursi rodanya pelan. "Apa mungkin orang yang berusaha membunuhku dengan mendorongku dari apartemen itu sama dengan orang yang merusak ruang kesehatan? Apa perlu aku bicara pada Gakupo-sensei?" pikirnya.

"Kagahime," panggil Nero.

"Akita-san," kata Lenka.

"Jangan Akita-san. Ne-ne-nero aja, ya?" tanya Nero malu-malu kucing. Lenka mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Nero-san," ucap Lenka.

"Jangan pakai _san_, dong."

"Ya sudah deh, maunya dipanggil apa?"

"Nero aja."

"Kalau panggil nama langsung kesannya enggak sopan dong, panggilnya Nero-kun aja ya?" kata Lenka.

"Ya sudah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kagahime-san."

"Lenka aja."

"Lenka-san."

"Lenka aja. Enggak usah pakai embel-embel. Kesannya gerah, gitu," kata Lenka. Nero mengangguk.

"Le-lenka."

"Nah, begitu baru benar," ucap Lenka tersenyum.

"Le-lenka, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Soal ruang kesehatan," ucap Nero khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cewek kuat."

Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Grrr! Lenka Kagahime, akan aku habisi kau!"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: selesai! Selesai! Gimana? Ngegantung ya?<p>

Rinka: iya

Mitsu: Mitsu datang! Apa kabar, minna? Sae-san jarang ngemunculin aku!

Nao: Sae-san, updatenya lama banget

Miya: emang. Setuju sama Mitsu dan Nao

Ann: balas review ya.

* * *

><p>yukiya himea<p>

Rinka: Rinka yang balas reviewnya ya.

Mitsu: sama saya juga

Nao: sama apanya?

Mitsu: sama geregetan

Nao Rinka: -_-"

* * *

><p>AnimCookies<p>

Ann: ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya!

Miya: setuju kalau Rinto cupu

Rinto (entah muncul dari mana): #nangis#

* * *

><p>Kei-T Masoharu<p>

Mitsu: haihai!

Miya: makasih reviewnya, ya.

* * *

><p>Ryuuna Hideyoshi<p>

Nao: intinya Rinto itu cowok kurang ajar

Rinka: siapa yang setuju sama Nao angkat tangan!

All OC: #angkat tangan#

* * *

><p>reynyah<p>

Ann: ini sudah update. Makasih reviewnya dan keep reading ya!

* * *

><p>Fecchan<p>

Rinka: oke, ini sudah lanjut chappie-chan nya!

Ann: makasih reviewnya!

* * *

><p>Guest<p>

Nao: boleh kok manggil Sae sebagai Sae-chan. Lagian ngapain di formal. Dia aja cewek enggak punya sopan santun

Sae: #pundung# sialan kamu Nao

* * *

><p>Kagamine Dinda<p>

Miya: ini sudah lanjut. Silakan di baca. Arigatou!

* * *

><p>Sae: RnR yo!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lagi-lagi

Lenka berjalan dengan mengunakan kursi rodanya sambil memakai celemek. Kaiko menghampirinya.

"Len-chan, temenin aku yuk?"

"Ke mana?"

"Nonton anak cowok main bola."

"… Oke deh…"

Mereka tiba-tiba dicegat segerombolan cewek.

"Ada apa?" kata Lenka.

"Kami tidak suka sama kamu!" kata para cewek itu.

"Karena kamu deket-deket sama Mikuo-kun, Nero-kun, Meito-kun, Zeito-kun, dan Rinto-kun!"

"Iya! Kamu jadi cewek jangan sok deh! Kamu bukan siapa-siapa mereka!"

"Eh, kalian kalau ngomong jangan sem-" bela Kaiko, namun omongannya terpotong ketika Lenka memajukan kursi rodanya mendekati para cewek itu. Segerombolan cewek itu sudah ketakutan, namun Lenka hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa mereka. Kalau soal Rinto, aku ini pesuruhnya, karena dulu ibuku adalah pembantu di kediaman keluarga Rinto," kata Lenka jujur. Kaiko kaget dan melongo. "Soal Mikuo, Nero, Meito dan Zeito, aku ini hanya perawat yang tidak sengaja mengamati mereka. Hanya itu."

"Be-benar ya! Awas kamu kalau dekat-dekat mereka! Kami habisi kalian berdua!" kata para cewek itu pergi. Kaiko melihat Lenka dengan ketakutan.

"Len-chan, jangan-jangan mereka yang merusak ruang kesehatan?"

"Bukan."

"Apa?"

"Bukan mereka," kata Lenka manatap lurus di tempat. "Jika mereka ramai-ramai mendatangi kita, artinya mereka bukan pengecut yang hanya merusak secara diam-diam. Mereka anak baik, jujur," kata Lenka. Kaiko hanya kicep.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana? Aku enggak berani menuju lapangan," kata Kaiko.

"Aku mau membantu Lola-sensei membereskan laboraturium. Kaiko-chan kalau takut enggak apa-apa, enggak usah ikut," kata Lenka lembut.

"Aku ikut aja deh," kata Kaiko sambil mendorong kursi roda Lenka. Mereka bertemu dengan Mikuo.

"Ah, Lenka-chan!" kata Mikuo riang.

"Selamat siang, Hasune-san," kata Kaiko sopan.

"Eh? Kok pada formal, sih?" kata Mikuo bingung.

"Maaf, Hasune-san. Kami tidak bisa bicara denganmu," kata Lenka membungkuk sedikit karena tahu bahwa segerombolan cewek yang tadi sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lenka menatap Kaiko menyuruhnya menjalankan kursi roda. Kaiko melajukan kursi roda Lenka, sedangkan Mikuo hanya cenga-cengo melihat mereka menjauh.

Telepon milik Lenka berbunyi. "Maaf, ya, Kaiko-chan."

"Halo?"

"_Lenka!?"_ kata suara di ujung sana.

"Ada apa, Lui?" kata Lenka.

_"Lenka, kamu sekolah di mana?"_ kata suara lain, suara milik Gumiya.

"Aku? Sekarang? Di VocaVoca. Kenapa?" tanya Lenka lagi.

_"Benarkah!?"_ teriak Meiko tidak percaya.

"Kenapa sih!? Iya!"

_"Enggak apa-apa sih,"_ kata Len.

_"Dadah, Onee-chan!"_ teriak Gumi di telepon.

"…"

"Siapa, Len-chan?" kata Kaiko.

"Firasatku enggak enak," jawab Lenka pelan. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita ke ruang kesehatan."

PRANG!

"Ada apa?" kata Lenka. Dia segera memutarbalikkan kursi rodanya dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Kaiko mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, ada ap- kyaaa!" jerit Lenka ketakutan. Dia melihat seorang wanita berlumuran darah di depannya.

"Lenka, ada ap-" Rinto terdiam melihat wanita itu.

"Pokoknya, cepat bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" kata Kaiko tegas. Meito segera membopong wanita itu dan menuju UKS atas perintah Kaiko.

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Para pengurus UKS, Lenka, Lola, Rinto, Kaiko, Mikuo, Zeito, Nero dan Meito (walaupun selain Lenka dan Lola mereka belum resmi sih) berkumpul sambil mengelilingi wanita yang pingsan itu. Berdasarkan data yang dikumpulkan, wanita itu bernama Akiko.

Lenka hanya terdiam sambil melipat tangan. Kaiko mengelus punggung Lola yang baru pertama kali melihat darah begitu banyak. Zeito hanya duduk termenung, Meito sedang mencuci kakinya yang kemasukan beling, Rinto duduk di lantai, Nero di sebelah Rinto, dan Mikuo sedang mencuci gelas.

"Kapan dia akan siuman, sensei?" kata Kaiko kepada Lola.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Menurut data yang aku dapat, dia pingsan karena kepalanya terkena piring yang terjatuh dari atas," kata Nero.

"Permisi," seseorang mengetuk ruang kesehatan itu. Dia gadis berambut hitam yang pernah menjenguk Lenka, bernama Kokone.

"Kokone-san," kata Kaiko sopan.

"Ano, aku mau tanya, memangnya di sekolah ada wabah serangan berkali-kali, ya?" kata Kokone serius kepada Lola.

"Ya, namun korbannya baru Lenka. Gadis ini, aku belum tahu dia korban serangan itu atau bukan," kata Lola.

"Bolehkah aku ikut membantu?" kata Kokone.

"Bantu? Boleh sih. Tapi bantu apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku mau membantu, yang pasti!" kata Kokone semangat.

"Stt… jangan terlalu berisik," ujar Rinto kesal.

"Maaf…"

"Sekarang, kamu bisa bantu, kan?" kata Kaiko.

"Ya?"

"Tolong rebus air, ya. Aku mau buat tea gandum," kata Kaiko sambil berdiri. Kokone dengan menurutnya memanaskan air dan bersenandung pelan.

"Maaf," kata Lenka kepada Kokone.

"Ya?"

"Aku bukan ingin mengusirmu, tapi aku kira 80% yang diincar hanya aku, jadi kamu tidak usah berbaik hati kepadaku dengan membantu aku. Kalian semua juga, tolong serahkan seluruh masalah ini kepadaku," kata Lenka tajam.

Semua tercengang akan sikap Lenka yang dingin, pikir Rinto, sepertinya Lenka yang "judes" kembali lagi. Rinto tersenyum, bangun dari tempatnya duduk, dan menepuk kepala Lenka.

"Dasar bodoh. Kita ini temanmu, bukan? Sudah seharusnya teman saling berbagi suka duka, _baka_," kata Rinto sambil tersenyum. Lenka mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Rinto, dan membalas tersenyum.

"Arigato… Rinto…"

"Hei, kami jangan dilupakan, dong," kata Zeito.

"Maaf. terima kasih ya, minna…"

"_Panggilan kepada Kagahime kelas 2, diharap sekarang juga menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi…_"

"Maaf, minna. Aku harus pergi. Kalian tolong jaga dirinya, ya," kata Lenka menganggukkan kepala kepada Akiko yang masih pingsan, dan memutarkan kursi rodanya, lalu melajukan ke lorong kelas.

Satu menit kemudian, Lenka sudah sampai di pintu kepala sekolah. Gadis itu mengetuk pintu ruang pelan.

"_Come in_," kata suara –yang pasti milik Gakupo- agak berat. Lenka membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dan memajukan kursi rodanya, memutar balikkan, dan menutup pintu, lalu menghampiri kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa pak?" kata Lenka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurusi soal perpindahanmu. Soal itu sepertinya belum selesai," kata Gakupo sambil memberikan Lenka formulir sekolah. Lenka mengambil pena, dan menulis data yang ia punya. Beberapa kali penanya macet, dan gadis itu harus menulis perlahan-lahan karena jarak antara ia duduk dengan meja lumayan jauh.

"Selesai," kata Lenka sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, pak," kata Lenka. Sebelum dia memutarkan kursi rodanya, pintu di belakangnya terbuka lebar. Lenka melongok ke belakang.

"Gakupo! Bagaima-" ucapan itu tersebut ketika ia menyadari seorang gadis berkusi roda ada di depannya.

"Luka-sensei!?" kata Lenka kaget.

"Kagahime-san! Sedang ap- kenapa ka-" Luka berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat akibat kaget. Akhirnya dia tenang, dan berkata. "Kenapa kamu pakai kursi roda? Bukannya kamu datang kemari dengan kadaan sehat walafiat? Apa terjadi kecelakaan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kan kasihan pihak keluargamu khawatir!"

Luka menyerang Lenka dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

"Aku jatuh dari lantai dua apartemenku. Maaf, aku lupa menghubungi sensei," kata Lenka menunduk.

"Di pertanyaanku yang ke 4, itu kutujukan kepadamu," kata Luka menunjuk Gakupo.

"Aku?" kata Gakupo polos.

"Ya. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kalau salah satu anak didikku terluka, hah?" kata Luka dengan seramnya.

"Maaf…" kita bisa melihat buntut Gakupo terkulai lemas karena diomeli.

"Ano, sebentar," kata Lenka memotong. "Luka-sensei bukannya bertengkar dengan Gakupo-sensei?"

"Ha?" tanya Luka.

"Kata Gakupo-sensei, Luka-sensei bertengkar dengan beliau sampai mendiaminya sekian tahun? Augh… kepalaku sakit," gumam Lenka.

"G-A-K-U-P-O!" teriak Luka penuh dengan dark aura.

"Kya!"

"Jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh pada anak didikku!"

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" kata Gakupo. Luka memperbaiki posisinya, yang tadi hendak menonjok Gakupo berubah menjadi tenang dan rileks.

"Hmm… aku…"

"Kami ini sebenarnya sudah menikah, lho!"

.

.

.

"APA!?" teriak Lenka. "Kenapa Luka-sensei yang cantik, pintar, berwibawa, cool dan tenang ini bisa mau kawin sama Gakupo-sensei yang banci, aneh, gaje, kayak anak-anak dan penakut begini!?" teriaknya lagi syok.

"Ak juga tidak tahu! Aku juga heran, kenapa dulu aku menerima pinangannya! Sepertinya aku waktu itu salah minum obat, atau malah ketiup angina pa sehingga aku bisa menerimanya!" kata Luka bingung.

"Luka-chan dan Kagahime jahat!" kata Gakupo ngambek.

"Kalau Luka-sensei dan Gakupo-sensei dideretkan, Gakupo-sensei bisa kebanting sama Luka-sensei, lho," kata Lenka memperingatkan. "Seperti Luka-sama dan Gakupo-memeshi!"

"Huweee… kalian kejam!" kata Gakupo ngambek, lagi.

"Maaf deh," kata Lenka setengah tertawa.

"Kagahime, tolong rahasiakan dari siapa-siapa, ya?" kata Luka memohon.

"Baiklah," kata Lenka mengangguk. "Ano, Luka-sensei, Gakupo-sensei, aku mau minta tolong…"

.

.

.

Lenka keluar dari ruangan Gakupo, dengan berwajah serius. Dia menjalankan kursi rodanya, menuju loker. Sudah jam tiga sore, sudah waktunya dia pulang.

"Lenka," panggil seseorang.

"Ya?" jawab Lenka.

"Ayo," katanya lagi. Lenka tersenyum kepada Rinto, dan mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Rinto, dengan diam. Keduanya tidak berusaha membuka suara.

"Rinto," kata Lenka perlahan.

"Iya?"

"Aku… maaf, enggak jadi deh," kata Lenka terdiam. Dia bingung, apakah Rinto akan diajak diskusi soal masalah tersebut.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Lenka."

"Ya?"

"Apakah Lenka menyayangiku?" pertanyaan yang sering terulang.

"Eh? Kamu ngomong hal ngaco apa sih? Tentu saja aku sa-"

"Apakah Lenka mencintaiku?" kata Rinto. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjongkok memandang Lenka yang terduduk di kursi roda.

Otomatis Lenka blushing. Dipalingkan wajahnya. "Ri-rinto sendiri, apakah Rinto mencintaiku?"

Rinto menghela napas. Dia menatap mata Lenka. "Lenka, sudah aku bilang padamu berkali-kali, aku akan membuatmu mendengarkan perkataanku sampai bosan, bahwa aku sangat mencintai Lenka, lebih dari siapapun. Mungkin setara dengan mencintai Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Bagiku, Lenka adalah segalanya. Aku harus berbuat apa, sampai Lenka yakin akan perasaanku ini? Aku akan terus berkata, aku mencintai Lenka, dan rela menunggu lebih dari seratus tahunpun," kata Rinto.

"Rinto," kata Lenka. Disentuhnya pipi Rinto, dan diapitnya. "Dengar, aku tidak memiliki jaminan bahwa Rinto setia mencintaiku. Jika Rinto berani berkata di depanku, mencintaiku apa adanya, dan tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun, aku baru bisa menjawab perasaanmu," kata Lenka.

"Jika aku melakukannya, Lenka mau menerimaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Rinto Kagamine. Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Lenka menjalankan kursi rodanya. Namun kursi rodanya berhenti, karena Rinto menahannya. Pria itu langsung berjongkok di depan Lenka, dan menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Lenka, kamu tidak tahu kalau dirimu sudah aku 'tandai'?" kata Rinto tersenyum jahil sambil menyibakkan rambut Lenka. Terihat bekas memar merah sedikit di leher gadis itu. Rinto menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Lenka, dan mengecup bekas merah itu. Lenka tersentak kaget.

"Rinto, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!?" kata Lenka kaget.

"Sedang menandai ulang," jawab Rinto. Digigitnya lagi di tempat bekas tanda merah milik Lenka, sehingga membuat Lenka mengerang.

"Jangan… gigit!"

"Maaf," jawab Rinto. Lenka tidak bisa lari karena kondisi kakinya saat ini. Walaupun Rinto telah meminta maaf, tapi dia tetap dengan liarnya menjilat dan menggigit leher Lenka. Lenka terus-terusan mengerang, memberi tanda penolakan. Tapi sepertinya bibir dan lidah Rinto terus ingin bermain di leher Lenka.

"Rinto!" bentak Lenka ketika Rinto berpindah tempat menuju telinganya.

"Eh, Lenka. Aku sudah jago bahasa Inggris lho. Kamu mau dengar?"

"…"

"Lenka!"

"Tapi jangan gigit!"

"Dengar ya._ You make me lose my control, so I could not resist anymore. Ahh, you look good, and smell good. can I bite a little?_" kata Rinto tepat berbisik di telinga Lenka, dan terdengar sangat menggoda.

_"Gyyyaaa! Watch out if you dare! I'm going to punch you until your face is bruised!_" kata Lenka panik. "Sekali lagi kau gigit, aku akan-" ucapan Lenka terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pria berseragam sama dengannya tersungkur di dekat mereka. "Rinto," panggil Lenka.

"Ya?" kata Rinto.

"Aku rasa aku menemukan seorang anak sakit lagi."

"Apa?"

* * *

><p>SKIP TIME<p>

Gadis bernama Akiko yang tadi pingsan, sekarang dirawat oleh Lola-sensei yang tinggal di sekolah. Lenka sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya, Rinto dan anak yang pingsan itu. Lenka menaruh sepiring nasi dengan bermacam lauk di dekat sofa, tempat anak pingsan itu terbaring. Lenka memeras kain basah dingin dan menutup mata pria itu.

"Ugh," ucap sang anak pingsan. Lenka langsung berdiri, dan anak pingsan itu membuka matanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Lenka khawatir.

"Aku di mana?" katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lenka.

"Di rumahku, baka," kata Rinto kesal. Dia kesal karena anak itu telah mengganggu acara pdktnya dengan Lenka.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kamu pingsan di depan kami. Jadi kami bawa saja ke sini. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku… Li. Watabe Li," kata orang itu.

"Ah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku menemukan luka di kepala dan kakimu," kata Lenka menyuruh orang itu berbaring.

"Watabe-san, bisa tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Rinto jutek.

"Ak-"

"Rinto! Watabe-san masih sakit, tolong jangan memaksanya!" kata Lenka. Rinto hanya cemberut.

"Tidak apa, akan aku ceritakan. Aku sedang berjalan pulang sekolah, habis mengikuti eskul. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menghantam kepalaku dengan keras, di depan rumah kalian," jelas Li.

"Hmm… oh ya, silakan makan dulu. Nanti tidak ada tenaga, kita yang repot," kata Lenka menyuguhkan makanan.

"Aku pulang saja deh. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kamu anak baru ya?" kata Li heran.

"Ah, aku Lenka Kagahime, desu. Masuk di kelas dua, perawat dan pengurus ruang kesehatan. Kalau terluka lagi, ke ruang kesehatan VocaVoca, ya," kata Lenka melambaikan tangan ketika Li meminta pulang. Gadis itu menutup pintu apartemen, dan menghela napas.

"Kenapa Lenka?"

"Rinto… aku rasa… aku tahu, siapa yang berusaha menyelakai kita," kata Lenka pelan.

"Eh!? Siapa!?"

"Tapi aku tidak ada bukti kuat. Aku harus meminta tolong," kata Lenka pelan.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p>Sae: maaf kalau fict ini lama banget, Sae abis ujian. Tolong maklum yaa…<p>

Lemon: ….

All OC (-Lemon): #buang muka dari Sae#

Sae: kalian semua kenapa? 0.o

Mitsu: Hu-huee… Miya-chaaan… Sae-san membenci kita… #nangis sambil meluk Miya#

Nao: aku jadi malas ngerjain fict…

Sae: E-eh… kalian kenapa sih?

Rinka: habisnya Sae-san hanya memunculkan Lemon lebih sering dari kami! #blak-blakkan#

Sae: Be-benarkah? Maafkan aku, OC!

Miya: kami tidak berguna #datar#

Ann: #ngumpet di belakang Nao#

OC boys: kapan kami munculnya!?

Sae: maafkan Sae, minna! #membungkuk# Sae janji, akan membuat kalian secara bergantian! Kalau ka-kalian masih ma-marah, Sae sedih nih… #berkaca-kaca#

Miya: Sae banyak janjinya, sih! Ayo, bales review aja! Cepet! #dengan atmosfer pemerintah#

Sae: Baik…

* * *

><p>Yukiya himea<p>

Sae: makasih sudah ngereview… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sae yang balas review?

All OC: #menatap dengan pandangan bermusuhan#

Sae: saya tarik kata-kata saya tadi. Keep reading, ya!

* * *

><p>Mai Kamano<p>

Sae: makasih reviewnya, Sae seneng banget… #ngelirik OC#

ALL OC: #tetap dengan pandangan membunuh#

Sae: #ngerinding#

* * *

><p>AnimCookies<p>

Sae: makasih reviewnya. Gapapa telat, yang penting ngereview…

All OC: #tebar senyum#

Sae: #jutek#

* * *

><p>Sae: sekian balasan reviewnyaaa…. #lemes#<p>

Rinka: hukuman!

OC Boys: kami kapan!?

Sae: mulai fict berikutnya para OC cowok. Gantian, ya!

Lemon: RnR?

OC Girls (-Lemon): Curang! Lemon ngambil bagian pentingnya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: taktik

Akhir-akhir ini Lenka terlihat sibuk sekali bolak-balik dari ruang kepala sekolah, menelepon seseorang, dan membuka internet.

"Eh, Rin-chan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Len-chan sibuk banget?" kata Mikuo kepada Rinto.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia mengetahui siapa yang mengisengi kita selama ini," kata Rinto.

"Iseng? Bukannya itu sengaja menjahati kita!?" kata Kaiko.

"Entah. Dia bilang begitu," ucap Rinto mengangkat bahunya.

Lalu gadis itu mengikuti terapi berjalan, agar gadis itu cepat berjalan. Setelah tujuh hari mengikuti terapi itu gadis itu sudah bisa berjalan. Tapi dia tetap memakai kursi rodanya. Tentu Rinto dan lainnya tidak tahu. Lalu setelah itu Lenka menuju klub perlengkapan. Klub itu didirikan oleh beberapa orang. Jadi jika anda merasa bahwa memerlukan barang yang tidak sangat penting seperti gunting kuku, seprai, kardus dan lainnya, silakan kunjungi klub perlengkapan di sekolah VocaVoca.

"Lenka," sapa Nero.

"Hm?" kata gadis itu tanpa memperhatikan Nero. Gadis itu sibuk mencatat dan mencoret tulisannya.

"Bagaimana? Kata Rinto kalau kamu sudah berhasil mengetahui orang yang mengisengi kita semua."

"Sudah. Katakan pada yang lain. Kumpul siang ini di dalam kelas 2-A."

"Eh?"

"Sudah. Bilang saja begitu sama yang lain!" perintahnya layaknya bos.

* * *

><p>Siangnya, pukul 1 siang semua berkumpul di kelas 2-A. termasuk Lola yang sudah diberitahu rencana Lenka, Avanna sang korban yang sudah sadar, Li, dan Kokone.<p>

"_So, _apa rencananya?" kata Zeito.

"Stt!" kata Lenka tersenyum. "Kita akan main peran."

"Ha?"

"Ya!"

"Len-chan, kamu terlalu banyak baca novelll…"

* * *

><p>"APAAN!? AKU ENGGAK MAU!" kata Meito dan Kaiko serempak. Meito beranjak keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu.<p>

"Tunggu, Sakane-san!" kata Kaiko menghentikan Meito di tengah lorong.

"Apa?!"

"Uhm… ada yang perlu aku beri tahu kepada Sakane-kun," ucap Kaiko ngeblushing.

"…"

"_Watashi wa… watashi… suki…"_

"SEKARANG!" teriak Lola. Segera Meito dan Kaiko didorong ke pojok oleh Zeito dan Rinto, karena sebuah pot bunga langsung jatuh berantakan dari atas. Sedangkan Mikuo langsung berlari ke atas, bersama Li, Avanna dan Kokone. Lola mengambil tali.

"Jangan kabur, dasar jahat!" teriak Avanna. Dia seorang pemanah handal, dan langsung memanah dengan anak panah yang diikat dengan tali. "Dapat satu!" kata Avanna ber-peace ria.

"Kokone, di sana!"

Kokone langsung mendorong orang berikutnya. Kamera yang orang itu pegang diinjaknya sampai rusak.

"Kameraku!"

"Ha?" kata Kokone dengan senyuman setannya. Segera diambilnya lakban dan diikat kedua tangan orang itu dan mulutnya dibekap. Mikuo dan Li mengejar ketiga penjahat tersisa.

Lenka yang sudah bisa menggerakkan kakinya, segera bangkit. Tentu Rinto dan lainnya kaget. Segera mengambil kuda-kuda, dan berlari mengejar ketiga penjahat tersisa.

"Jangan remehkan mantan ACE atletik, ya," ucap Lenka. Setelah jaraknya dengan tiga orang yang ia kejar hampir sama, segera gadis itu menyelengkat alias menyerempet mereka bertiga sekaligus sehingga terjatuh.

"Lola-san! Tali!" teriak Lenka. Segera diikatnya ketiga orang itu dan dijadikan satu. Mikuo dan Li segera menyeret mereka berlima menuju ruang kesehatan untuk diinterogasi.

"Kami akan meninterogasi kalian semua," ucap Nero yang ternyata dari tadi menyiapkan air panas. "Jika kalian ngomong dusta, akan kami siram pakai air."

"Dari mana kalian tahu kami dusta?" kata yang lain mencibir.

"Temanku di negeriku yang dulu seorang hacker dunia. Coba saja untuk bohong," ucap Lenka tersenyum setan. Orang yang dimaksud Lenka adalah Piko. Jadi selama ini dia menelepon Piko untuk mengirimnya berita yang dia korek melalui mesin fack.

"Nama?" kata Meito kesal.

"…"

"Oke, mana airnya?" kata Rinto.

"Oke, kami akan jawab! Jangan siram!" kata yang lain.

"A-aku… Zen Kasune…"

"Tsurumaki… Maki…"

"Zunko Tohoru…"

"Yuzuki… Yukashi…"

"Rook…"

"Bagus," kata Avanna memelihat data dari Lenka yang didapat dari Piko. "Kelas?"

"2-C," kata Zen.

"1-B," kata Maki.

"1-A," kata Zunko.

"3-B," kata Yukashi.

"3-A," kata Rook.

"Ah, datanya sudah masuk," kata Nero. "Zen Kasune, pria kuper yang menyukai hal-hal berbau mistis. Anggota klub koran. Mempunyai dua adik masih kecil," kata Nero membacanya.

"Ada lagi," kata Meito. "Maki Tsurumaki. Agak tsundere, sangat modis. Anggota klub koran. Anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara."

"Zunko Tohoru. Pendiam, tampak alim, anggota klub koran. Kakak dari ketiga adik," kata Mikuo.

"Yuzuki Yukashi, adik kembar dari Yuzuki Yukari. Shota. Anggota klub koran. Memegang kamera dan video."

"Rook, kakak dari Ruko. Anggota klub koran. Agak pendiam."

"Benar?" kata Lola. Kelimanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, tolong ceritakan kenapa kalian mencelakai murid-murid di sekolah ini?" kata Zeito kesal.

"Kami sudah dapat biodatanya, jadi tolong bicara jujur," kata Kokone.

"…"

"Sudahlah, mereka tidak mau buka mulut. Aku bacakan saja, ya," kata Li. "Zen, Yukashi, Zunko, Rook dan Maki terus mencelakai murid-murid di sekolah ini untuk meliput dan memberitakan mereka di koran, dan yang mereka incar seringnya pasangan-pasangan yang ada di sekolah ini."

"Kenapa… kalian jahat sekali?" kata Kaiko menutup mulutnya.

"Karena mereka semua pernah diputus cintanya dan dengki," ucap Rinto melanjutkan membaca. "Jadi untuk menghebohkan sekolah, mereka mencelakai murid sekolah ini," kata Rinto lagi.

"Hoo… jadi kamu yang mencelakai Lenka-ku yang manis ini?"

"Jadi kamu yang mengganggu aku dan Lily yang sedang bermesraan?"

"Jadi kamu yang menjahatiku saat sedang bicara dengan Leon?"

"Jadi kamu yang merusak acara pendekatanku dengan Kiyo-sensei?" kata Rinto, Li, Avanna dan Lola secara bergantian.

"Go-gomennasai!"

"Hmm…" kata Kokone. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Kurasa serahkan saja semua ke Gakupo-danchou," kata Lenka.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya semua dari Lenka," kata Gakupo muncul tiba-tiba. "Dan aku yang membiarkannya merencanakan misi penjebakan ini. Sekarang, kalian lima anak nakal, ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

Gakupo menyeret kelima anggota klub koran itu pergi. Suasana tenang.

"Haa… selesai!" kata Mikuo menghela napas lega. "Hei, gimana kalau untuk merayakan hal ini, kita makan bakpau?"

"Boleh!" kata yang lain.

"Tapi, ke mana Lenka dan Rinto?"

"Sori, aku dan Shion-chan pass, ya," kata Meito menarik tangan Kaiko.

"Eh?"

"Sa-sakane-kun…"

"Ayo!" kata Meito menarik Kaiko keluar dari ruang kesehatan yang sangat ramai itu.

* * *

><p>Di luar ruang kesehatan.<p>

"Tu-tunggu, Sakane-kun," kata Kaiko panik.

"Apa?"

"Eh?"

"Tapi ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan, bukan?" kata Meito melepas tangan Kaiko, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Hmm… i-iya. Tapi kurasa tidak penting. Ja-jadi tidak usah, ya," kata Kaiko.

"Bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarkan, kok."

"A-aku… ta-tapi jangan kaget ya, A-aku menyukai Sakane-kun!"

.

.

.

#krik… krikk…#

"Apa?" kata Meito kaget.

"Watashi… suki…" kata Kaiko malu sekali. Wajahnya memerah, dan punggung. tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. "Aishiteru, mo… aishiteru…"

Perlahan Meito tersenyum kecil. "_Baka."_

"?"

"Arigatou…"

_Apa!? Jawaban pernyataan cintaku dijawab dengan terima kasih!?_ Kata Kaiko tidak habis pikir.

"Jadi?"

"Su-sudah ya," kata Meito gugup.

"Eh, tunggu!" kata Kaiko.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku belum dapat jawabannya!"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang," kata Meito tersenyum. "Arigatou."

"I-itu bukan jawaban yang pasti!" kata Kaiko.

"Hmm… suatu saat kamu pasti tahu jawabannya," kata Meito menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hei!"

* * *

><p>ANOTHER PLACE<p>

"Tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan mereka?" kata Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa!" kata Rinto. "Tapi jujur, aku kaget banget lho saat Lenka bisa lari."

"Tehee," ucap Lenka tertawa kecil. Rinto langsung mendorong Lenka ke pojok, sehingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk. "Ada apa, Rinto?"

"Kakimu masih sakit, bukan?" kata Rinto mengeluarkan perban putih dari tasnya. "Kalau sebenarnya kamu sudah bisa jalan, tapi ternyata setelah duduk langsung berlari, kemungkinan sakit pasti ada. Kakimu terkilir, bukan?" kata Rinto. Perlahan dia membuka sepatu Lenka, dan melanjutkan dengan melepas kaus kakinya. Tampak kaki Lenka yang agak bengkak. Sepertinya terkilir.

"Ah, iya," kata Lenka kaget. "Padahal tidak sakit."

"Gara-gara kamu melanggar nasehat dokter," kata Rinto menghela napas. "Karena kamu berjalan setelah tiga minggu di obati. Dokter bilang minimal satu setengah bulan. Tapi kamu memaksakannya."

"Tapi berkat itu aku berhasil menahan tiga orang sekaligus, bukan?" kata Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya sih," kata Rinto. "Baka."

"Kamu bilang apa, Shota?" kata Lenka dengan evil smilenya. Rinto menghela napas lega.

"Sudah lama aku enggak dibilang shota sama kamu," kata Rinto senang. Dia mencubit pipi Lenka gemas.

"Uhh! Lepasin!" kata Lenka merengek. Rinto tertawa.

"Enggak!"

"Ihh… iseng banget sih!"

* * *

><p>IN ANOTHER PLACE<p>

_Tutt… Tuuut…_

_'Halo? Lenka, Rinto, mulai besok Kaa-san akan ke tempat kalian. Dan, Rinto, besok kamu harus ikut dengan Kaa-san, mengikuti acara perjodohan.'_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Nao: selesai… mengerjakan fict ini bertiga saja sama Miya dan Shou agak capek juga ya…

Miya: author geblek… kita ditinggalin aja nyelesaiin fict ini…

Nao: tenang aja, Miya-chan. Besok giliran Yuu sama Rinka. Aku pengen lihat hasilnya… ufufufu…

Miya: Nao, kamu makin lama mirip sama Lemon deh…

Nao: noo!

Miya Nao: #dijitak Shou# aww!

Shou: sial banget sih harus ngisi site ini sama kalian…

Naou Miya: jadi Shou maunya sama Mitsu?

Shou: #ngeblushing# E-enggak!

Miya: maaf ya kalau kami bukan Mitsu. Tapi sebagai sahabat Mitsu, aku anjurkan kepadamu untuk baik-baik sama kami!

Sae: hoahem… enak ya abis tidur siang. #dilempar mesin cuci sama Miya# #tepar#

Miya: dasar author santai!

Nao: Miya, Miya, ayo, sesama cewek yang jomblo sampai sekarang, mari kita balas reviewnya..

Miya: haii..

Shou: wooi! Jangan ninggalin aku sama Sae! Enggak sudi!

Sae: Shou, kamu ngomong lagi, sebentar lagi namamu akan tercoret dari daftar OC…

* * *

><p>Dere Dere 02<p>

Miya: arigatou reviewnya

Sae: hmm... saya memang membuat Zeito dengan Zatsune kok! tenang aja!

* * *

><p>Kei-T Masoharu<p>

Nao: ya, Luka dan Gakupo sudah kawin. ini sudah update. keep reading, ya! and makasih reviewnya!

* * *

><p>AnimCookies<p>

Shou: untuk pertanyaan anda, terjawab di fict ini! baca ya!

Miya: arigatou atas reviewnya.

* * *

><p>RXL LXR<p>

Nao: maaf ya, tapi ini tetap jalan kok. makasih ya masih terus membaca :)

* * *

><p>Shou: sekian. RnR?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pertemuan lagi, Kejutan lagi

"Ohayou," kata Lenka menaruh tasnya di sebelah bangku Nero.

"Ohayou, Lenka," kata Nero memerah.

"Ohayou, Neroooo!" teriak Rinto sambil menindih Nero dengan tasnya.

"Oha- uggh!" kata Nero saat kepalanya ditimpa. "Aw, sakit, Rinto!"

"Ohayou, Rinto-kun," kata seorang gadis.

"Ah, Ohayou, Neru-chan," kata Rinto melepaskan Nero. Gadis itu langsung memeluk lengan Rinto. "Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Lenka hanya tersenyum sambil membanting bukunya ke meja. "Ah, kamu Lenka Kagahime?" kata gadis itu. "Aku Neru Akira."

"Salam kenal, Akira-san," kata Lenka menjulurkan tangannya. Bukannya menerima, Neru hanya malah ngobrol sama Rinto. Lenka memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Lenka, belikan jus kaleng, dong," kata Rinto memberikan uang ke Lenka.

"Tunggu! Kamu pikir Lenka-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nero," kata Lenka tersenyum. Gadis itu keluar kelas, dan membeli jus di mesin minuman kaleng. Nero menyusulnya.

"Kok Lenka mau saja disuruh Rinto?" kata Nero.

"Kan aku memang pembantunya," kata Lenka tersenyum hambar.

"He?"

"Ya, ibuku dulu pembantu keluarga Rinto," kata Lenka. "Sekarang dia sudah tiada. Aku yang meneruskan pekerjaannya, untuk bersekolah."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menyuruhmu seenaknya!" kata Nero. "Dia akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang tidak penting atas nama tuan!"

"…" Lenka berpikir. Benar juga…

Selama ini dia menyuruh dari hal yang enggak penting sampai hal yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Arigatou, Nero," kata Lenka tersenyum. Gadis itu kembali ke kelas sambil ngobrol dengan Nero.

Tiba-tiba handphone Lenka berbunyi. "Ah, maaf, tunggu sebentar," kata Lenka merogoh sakunya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"_Halo? Lenka-chan?"_

"Miku? _Nani?"_

_"Kamu di mana, Lenka-chan?"_

"Di Sekolah. Ada apa, Miku?"

"_Eh… tunggu!"_

_"Halo, Lenka-chan!?"_

"Ya, Meiko?"

"_Hari ini kamu bolos sekolah aja!"_

_"_Hmm? Kenapa?"

"_Kami lagi studi wisata ke Australia, di Perth! Cepat kamu ke sini, kita ketemuan!"_

_"_Ke sana aku perlu dua jam naik bis, Mei!"

"_Gapapa lah, apa… oh! Kami aja yang ke sana. Dua jam menghilang tidak akan ketahuan kok!"_

"Hei, jangan mulai gila! Siapa pendampingmu? Aoki-sensei kan?_"_

_"Iya sih. Makanya, Lenka ke sini dong!"_

"Ya sudah, tapi Rinto gimana?"

"_Dia ada urusan lain, pasti."_

"?"

"_Ah, ga jadi. Cepetan, Lenka!"_

"Iya, iya."

Tutt…. Tutt… Lenka menutup teleponnya. Nero menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti bertanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Nero penasaran.

"Teman-temanku dari negeriku dulu. Mereka lagi studi wisata ke sini," kata Lenka terkikik kecil.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Iya. Mereka mengajakku ketemuan," ucap Lenka berbisik sambil nyengir.

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tawar Nero.

"Eh, tapi Nero kan ada kelas. Kamu tidak bisa melewatkannya. Begini saja. Nanti aku pinjam catatan kamu, bagaimana?" kata Lenka.

Nero menyerit. "Tapi aku enggak bisa biarin anak perempuan asing jalan sendirian di sini."

"Bener nih?"

"Iya. Tapi Rintonya?"

"Biarin aja lah." Seringai Lenka. Gadis itu masuk kelas, dan Lenka mengendap-endap mengambil tasnya, namun Rinto dapat melihatnya.

"Lenka."

Deg, Lenka berputar.

"Ya?"

"Mana jusnya?"

"Jusnya habis, maaf."

"Kamu gimana sih! Lenka sih lelet!" bentak Rinto marah. Lenka diam saja.

"Maaf ya kalau aku lelet. Kalau tau aku lelet, kenapa tetep nyuruh aku?" kata Lenka mendelik sebal.

"Jangan bantah aku!"

"DAN JANGAN BANTAH AKU JUGA!" teriak Lenka. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya. Lenka membalas tatap Rinto. Matanya berkobar api kemarahan.

"AKU MUAK JADI PEMBANTUMU! MULAI SEKARANG, AKU BERHENTI!" teriak Lenka marah.

Gadis itu berlari keluar dari kelas, dan berjongkok di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia mengatur napasnya serta emosinya. Bisa-bisa ia membentak Nero atau siapapun yang ia temui sekarang. Tidak lama sosok Nero datang.

"Lama ya?"

"Malah bagus lama. Aku bisa mengatur napas dulu," kata Lenka tersenyum manis. _Dan emosi_…

"Yuk jalan."

"Iya."

* * *

><p>"LENKACCHI!"<p>

Sesosok gadis berambut hijau berlari dan memeluk gadis bersurai emas itu. Lenka mengelus rambut Gumi, tertawa kecil.

"Kangen banget deh, sama Nee-chan," ucap gadis hijau lumut itu pura-pura menangis.

"Apaan, baru ditinggal sekitar sebulan," kata Lenka tertawa.

"LENKA!"

Rin, Meiko juga Miku berlarian ke arahnya, dan langsung memeluk gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

"Lenka-chan, kangen banget!"

"Lenka, kamu balik lagi dong, kerjanya. Di café sepi banget nih."

"Besok-besok kita _night party _lagi yuk?"

Saat keempat sahabatnya itu bergerombolan melontarkan rasa kerinduan mereka, Lenka hampir lupa dengan Nero yang memboncenginya naik motor untuk ke kota itu.

"Ah," Lenka berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari teman-temannya, tapi apa daya, si Gumi masih menempel seperti lintah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Hubungannya baik-baik saja, kan?" kata Lenka.

"Hmm, baik-baik aja sih," kata Lui menganggaruk kepalanya.

"Kenapa lagi kau, Lui?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Ring-chan enggak ada waktu buatku, Lenka! Sedih banget, deh."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Enggak tau. Sejak dia naik kelas, dia lebih sering main keluar sama temennya yang cowok itu loh, yang rambutnya perak."

"Maksudmu Picchan-Piko?"

Lenka menahan tawanya. Lui cemburu. Baru kali ini ia lihat Lui secemburu itu. Wajahnya jadi imut begitu.

"Sudah, Ring gak bakal ninggalin kamu kok," kata Lenka mengelus punggung Lui. Dengan menahan cemburu Lui mengangguk. Lenka melirik Nero yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Oh iya. Kenalin, ini Nero, temennya aku dan Rinto," ucap Lenka menepuk pelan pundak Nero yang canggung di depan teman-teman Lenka. Gumi menggeram ke arah Nero, tak lupa makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Lenka. Lenka sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terbiasa dengan sifat Gumi yang seperti siscon.

"Nero tidak mengerti bahasa kita, cobalah berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Inggris," lanjut gadis itu sambil menoleh ke arah Nero.

"Nero-kun… em… _are you Lenka-chan classmate?_" kali ini Rin berusaha berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, mengajak Nero bercakap-cakap.

Tentu saja Lenka dan teman-temannya terkesiap, begitu fasihnya Rin berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Len yang dulu satu sekolah dengan Rin menjelaskan.

"Sekolah kami dulu menuntut untuk bercakap-cakap sehari-hari dengan bahasa Inggris," terang Len. Semuanya langsung kompak ber-oh-ria.

"Ah, iya, namaku Akita Nero," ujar Nero dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Akita Nero? _Are you from Japan?"_ ucap Len ikut-ikutan ngobrol.

"Kakek buyutku adalah orang Jepang."

"Benarkah!? Wah? Yoroshiku, Nero-kun! Watashi wa Rin Kamine. Hajimemashita!" ujar Rin gembira.

"Eh, eh, Yoroshiku," balas Nero dengan canggung. Dia melanjutkan lagi dengan bahasa Inggris. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak terlalu fasih bahasa Jepang."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Rin nyengir.

"Apa kamu suka main bola, Nero-kun?"

"Iya. Aku termasuk tim ini di grub sepak bola sekolah."

"Wah hebatnya!"

Dan jadilah obrolan laki-laki antara Len dan Nero. Nero masih suka kelabakan mendengar perkataan Len da Rin yang masih tidak terlalu berlogat, sehingga membuatnya harus mencerna baik-baik.

Lenka nyengir. Ia senang teman-temannya menjadi akrab.

"ANAK-ANAK! KUMPUL!" teriakan dari Aoki-sensei terdengar begitu jauh namun terdengar membuat Meiko dan lainnya berlarian terbirit-birit berkumpul di dekat guru galaknya itu.

Gumi menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Lenka tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang ada dia malah kaget melihat Lenka ikutan lari ke arah mereka. Gumi memperlambat larinya, menjajarkan larinya dengan langkah-langkah Lenka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Gumi bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja berkumpul, kan?" ucap Lenka malah bingung.

"Tapi kamu sudah tidak bersekolah di sekolah kita, kan?"

"Eh?"

Lenka memperlambat langkahnya, teringat.

_DASAR AKU BODOH!_

Gumi tidak menahan tawanya lagi, dia tertawa lepas melihat kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

"Hu-huwaaa! Dasar!" ucap Lenka menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk jidatnya beberapa kali, mengingat kebodohan yang benar-benar bodoh.

Sedangkan Nero sendiri, anak laki-laki itu ikutan bengong kenapa Lenka ikut-ikutan lari berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Lenka membalikkan badannya, berjalan sambil tertawa ke arah Nero.

"Ada apa sih Lenka?" ucap Nero masih bingung.

"Enggak, hehehe," kata Lenka malu. Dia menarik Nero, menuju perkumpulan teman-temannya.

"E-e-e-eh… mau apa?"

Lenka tidak mendengarkan perkataan Nero, dan dia terus menariknya menuju dekat teman-temannya.

Aoki-sensei, wanita berambut biru itu menoleh sedikit, melihat anak didiknya itu.

"Kagahime-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Cepat kembali ke barisanmu!" ucap Aoki-sensei masih membaca daftar yang ia pegang. Lenka terkikik kecil, lalu menepuk guru mudanya itu.

Aoki-sensei mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari daftar yang ia pegang, dan mulai mengamati seragam yang dipakai gadis berambut blonde itu. Mata guru galak itu membulat. Ia segera menyeritkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya, saya kira…"

"Iya, tadi juga aku otomatis lari ke kumpulan kok, sensei," ucap Lenka nyengir.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Tidak mengikuti pelajaran?" kata Aoki-sensei menyalami mantan muridnya itu. Lenka bingung mau menjawab apa.

"E-eeh… iya, hehehe," kata gadis itu bingung mau bilang apa. Aoki-sensei melirik ke arah Nero yang diam mematung di sebelah Lenka.

"Siapa dia, Kagahime-san? Pacarmu, yaa?" goda guru itu. Walaupun dia tegas dan galak, ada sisi humornya juga.

Kaito yang berdiri di sebelah Aoki-sensei, langsung menyeletuk. "Aduh gimana sih sensei ini. Pacar Lenka-chan kan cuman Rinto." Dan cowok bodoh itu langsung tertawa. Guru bertubuh mungil tersebut langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kaito.

"Lanjutkan tugasmu, Shion," kata Aoki-sensei pedas. Kaito langsung ngacir sambil tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Lenka sendiri masih membeku di tempatnya, malu untuk berkata-kata. Wajahnya agak memerah, menahan malu akibat kata-kata yang dilontarkan guru juga sahabatnya itu.

"Kaitooooo!" ucap Lenka menahan malunya. Meiko yang melihat perubahan mimik dalam wajah Lenka, menahan tawanya untuk tidak keblablasan meledak.

Nero bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Dia hanya teman kok, sensei," ucap Lenka agak menunduk. Aoki-sensei tersenyum, lalu menepuk punggung muridnya.

"Iya, saya juga bercanda kok. Jangan dibawa serius dong," ucap Aoki-sensei mengelus punggung Lenka. Lenka masih menunduk, malu.

"Sudah sana, kamu jangan di sini-sini. Nanti saya suruh mengerjakan karangan sepanjang empat lembar kertas folio bolak-balik lho."

"Hu-huwa, saya tidak mau mengerjakannya!" ucap Lenka berlari meninggalkan kumpulan teman-temannya, yang sebelumnya di tambah juluran lidah yang membuat kesan imut darinya.

Sambil berjalan-jalan, Nero ngobrol dengannya.

"Teman-temannya menyenangkan, ya," ucap Nero sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan gadis mungil itu.

"Syukurlah kamu menyukai mereka. Kukira kamu bakalan canggung karena mereka itu ngomong enggak dipikir dulu," ucap Lenka tertawa. Ia ingat saat teman-temannya bertemu Piko, atau Lui dan Ring. Apalagi rasa tidak sukanya Rinto yang kelewatan banget itu.

"Hmm. Kita jalan pulang aja, gimana?"

"Yuk."

* * *

><p>Lenka sampai di sekolah. Ia diserang pertanyaan yang banyak dari Kaiko dan Lola. Ia hanya menjawab sekadarnya saja. Sedangkan Mikuo dan Zeito melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kepada Nero.<p>

"Jangan gini lagi ya, Len-chan! Aku kan khawatir banget, tau!" kata Kaiko cemas.

"Iya, maaf," ucap Lenka tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang dulu ya. Capek banget, nih."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di apartemen Rinto, dengan berat hati Lenka membuka pintu.<p>

"Aku pulang," ucap Lenka nyaris berbisik. Namun ia mendengar derap kaki mendekat, melihat Rinto dengan panik berlarian mendekatinya. Lenka mundur beberapa langkah, was-was akan sikap Rinto yang ganjil.

Rinto langsung memeluk Lenka dari belakang, mencari perlindungan. Gadis itu sendiri terkesiap kaget, heran akan perilaku Rinto yang tidak biasa.

"Apaan sih?"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Rinto kepada siapapun itu di dalam rumahnya. Lenka menyeritkan dahinya, heran.

"Maumu apa sih, Rinto?" kata Lenka berusaha melepaskan pegangan Rinto.

Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan, mencari apa yang membuat orang itu begitu paniknya. Terdengar suara bercakap-cakap agak menggerutu di dalam ruang tamu. Dengan pelan-pelan Lenka membuka pintu itu.

"Lenka-chan!"

Lenka agak kaget, melihat ibu Rinto sudah duduk di ruang tamu. Lenka menundukkan kepalanya bersopan-santun.

"Apa kabar, Oba-chan?"

"Ka-san baik. Oh iya, kenalkan, ini calon tunangannya Rinto, namanya Anon. Dan ini saudari kembarnya, Kanon."

Lenka menyebarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Ia melihat dua orang gadis cantik duduk dengan sopan di meja makan, dihadapan ibu Rinto. Salah satu dari mereka berpakaian sangat sopan, sedangkan yang berambut panjang agak sembarangan dalam mengikat rambutnya.

Lenka menelan ludah. Ia menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Yang berpakaian sopan dan berambut pendek tersenyum dan menyalaminya.

"Namaku Anon. aku calon tunangannya Rinto Kagamine," ucap Anon tersenyum. Ia cantik dan dewasa. Senyumannya memikat sekali. Terlihat Anon menyenggol gadis di sebelahnya, membuat gadis yang satu lagi pasti Kanon itu dengan agak malas menyelami Lenka.

"Kanon. Aku saudari kembarnya Anon. Aku sebagai pendamping pihak keluarganya Anon," kata gadis itu agak cuek, tapi terlihat sangat overprotektif kepada saudarinya.

Lenka membalas sapaan mereka. "Namaku Lenka Kagahime. Aku… pengurusnya Rinto," kata-kata terakhir agak dia pelankan, agak malu juga memiliki jabatan sebagai pembantu.

"Lenka-chan juga mendukung kan ya, perjodohan ini?" ucap ibu Rinto antusias.

Sungguh, Lenka bingung mau jawab apa.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>SaeSite<em>**

Sungguh, Sae sebenernya masih mau bikin nih chapter lebih panjangan lagi, tapi lagi males, makanya to be continued di sini aja.

Maaf ya reader, Sae hiatus delapan bulan. Cukup banyak untuk latihan menulis lagi. Ada sebagian aku lanjutin waktu itu, dan sebagian lagi kulanjutkan sekarang. Apa keliatan perbedaannya? Semoga Sae impruf XD

Seperti yang Sae katakan tadi, Sae lagi males. Jadi ga usah bales komen review, yah? Maaf banget ya.

Kalau aku jadi reader, jujur aku udah males baca lagi, karena udah keburu lupa sama ceritanya jadi mau enggak mau baca lagi dari awal. Tapi Sae berusaha terus apdet, apapun fictnya.

Makasih ya, review sangat dihargai. Jangan lupa RnR!


End file.
